Cuatro Noches de Pasión
by MaiVegeta
Summary: Draco era un hombre dinámico y carismático que había ganado muchos millones y se había hecho un sitio en la alta sociedad. Hermione era una mujer bella y además de heredera de todo un imperio... Es decir, era todo lo que Draco podría desear. Hermione había mantenido distante hasta que Draco la chantajeó para poder hacerla suya. Entonces se desató una pasión explosiva AU
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí una nueva adaptación de otras de mis parejas favoritas

La historia es de Helen Bianchin y los personajes son de JKR…

Lo mio es el trabajo de adaptarla….

Espero les guste

.

.

.

CAPITULO 01

.

- Bajo de inmediato -dijo Hermione través del teléfono interno. Acto seguido recogió el bolso de noche, las llaves y bajó en el ascensor al vestíbulo donde la esperaba su hermano.

Harry tenía veintinueve años, dos años mayor que ella. Los hermanos eran muy parecidos: ambos de cabello castaño, tez blanca, el con ojos verdes como su madre y ella color chocolate. Él, más alto que Hermione, que era más bien menuda.

-Vaya -Harry la miró con admiración. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa afectuosa.

-Amor fraternal, ¿eh? El vestido en tono rosa moldeaba su esbelta figura, los finos tirantes enseñaban una piel satinada y el fruncido en diagonal de la falda insinuaba unas hermosas piernas torneadas. Una bufanda de gasa del mismo color y unas discretas joyas completaban el conjunto.

-Estás sensacional. Hermione lo tomó del brazo.

-Vamos a comernos el mundo. La fiesta benéfica de esa noche era un prestigioso evento cuyos invitados formaban parte de la alta sociedad de Londres. La fiesta se celebraba en la sala de baile de un famoso hotel de la ciudad y era una de las múltiples veladas anuales a las que asistían Hermione y su hermano en representación del padre.

Hacía ya dos años que un infarto le había obligado a retirarse prematuramente de sus actividades profesionales y de la vida social. Cuando llegaron, los invitados ya se encontraban en el vestíbulo central y ella dirigió una experta sonrisa a los conocidos, deteniéndose para saludar a un amigo mientras elegía un vaso de agua con hielo de una bandeja que le ofrecía un camarero.

Cumplir con los detalles sociales era algo que ella hacía muy bien gracias a su educación en colegios privados. Un año en Francia había añadido finura, elegancia y brillantez a su preparación para la vida en sociedad. Los Granger-Potter formaban parte del grupo de élite y el padre se sentía muy orgulloso de su posición. Mientras que a temprana edad Harry había sido preparado para ingresar en la vasta empresa Granger-Potter, Hermione decidió dedicarse a la gemología y al diseño de joyas tras haber obtenido el título necesario y haber practicado con un renombrado joyero. En la actualidad empezaba a ganarse una buena reputación profesional por su esmerado trabajo.

La sala de baile estaba acondicionada para acomodar a mil invitados y se rumoreaba que había habido una lista de espera para las cancelaciones de última hora.

-Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. Hermione miró a Harry, examinó su expresión y evitó fruncir el ceño al notar una cierta rigidez en su mirada.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó despreocupadamente.

-Más tarde. No podía ser nada serio, de lo contrario lo habría mencionado durante el trayecto a la fiesta.

-Querida, ¿cómo estás? La suave voz femenina iba unida a una cálida sonrisa cuando se volvió a saludar a la modelo alta y esbelta que la miraba afectuosamente.

-Pansy -exclamó con una mirada luminosa. Habían asistido al mismo colegio, compartido muchas cosas y eran buenas amigas

-. Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

-Mañana vuelo a Roma, luego a Milán y más tarde a París. Hermione dejó escapar una risita divertida.

-Una vida dura, ¿en?

Pansy sonrió.

-Pero interesante -aseguró-. Tengo una cita con un conde italiano en Roma. Un heredero adinerado y además divino. Los maravillosos ojos verdes chispearon divertidos y Hermione rió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Eres perversa.

-Esta vez va en serio. Me va a presentar a sus padres.

-Diviértete.

-Lo haré, pero en Italia -declaró mientras besaba cariñosamente la mejilla de Hermione.

-Cuídate.

-Siempre lo hago.

Muy pronto se abrirían las puertas del salón y los invitados ocuparían sus asientos. Habría discursos, y luego los camareros se afanarían sirviendo la cena.

Hermione tenía hambre. Su almuerzo había consistido en un yogurt y una fruta que había comido mientras realizaba los quehaceres de casa del fin de semana.

Harry conversaba con un hombre que parecía ser uno de sus socios. Hermione bebió un sorbo de agua fría mientras se preguntaba si debía unirse a la conversación.

En ese preciso momento, sus sentidos se alertaron y paseó la mirada por los invitados. Sólo había un hombre capaz de alterar su equilibrio. ¿un instinto innato? Como fuera, era una locura. De todos modos echó una mirada a la familiar cabeza rubia y supo que su instinto había acertado.

Draco Malfoy. Un hombre de negocios de éxito, y un castigo personal para ella.

Nacido en Londres, de padres inmigrantes irlandeses, se decía que había vivido en los barrios bajos de la ciudad luchando por sobrevivir en las calles y que había hecho una temprana fortuna por medios de dudosa legitimidad.

También se rumoreaba que se había arriesgado a unos niveles que ningún hombre sensato se habría atrevido. Y esos riesgos le habían reportado una fabulosa suma de dinero.

Sumida en su fascinación, notó que se volvía hacia ella, murmuraba algo a su acompañante y luego se acercaba.

-Hermione. Su voz baja, profunda y casi desprovista de acento, tenía el poder de producirle escalofríos en la espalda. Era alto, de constitución atlética, tez palida, cabello rubio, ojos casi plateados y una boca tentadora.

Una boca que había saboreado brevemente la suya el día que, desobedeciendo a su padre, había persuadido a Harry para que la llevara a la fiesta. Tenía dieciséis años y las hormonas en pleno desarrollo. Una sensación de lo prohibido combinada con el deseo de jugar a ser mayor se convirtió en una mezcla peligrosa. Un hermano entregado a lo suyo, una copa de vino demás, un joven que intentaba llevarla por mal camino, y fácilmente habría podido perder el juicio. Salvo que en ese momento intervino Draco Malfoy, materializado de la nada, puso orden en el asunto y luego le enseñó con precisión de lo que tenía que cuidarse cuando decidiera coquetear despreocupadamente. Más tarde, llamó al hermano y en unos cuantos minutos los embarcó a casa en el coche de Harry.

Habían pasado once años de aquel fatídico episodio, diez de los cuales Draco había pasado en America haciendo su fortuna.

Sin embargo, ella aún conservaba en la memoria el vivido recuerdo del beso que le había dado. En Draco Malfoy se mezclaba un cierto salvajismo con una evidente sensualidad. Una combinación peligrosa que atraía a mujeres de quince a cincuenta años.

Con apenas treinta años. Draco Malfoy ya era un hombre inmensamente rico.

Había vuelto al Reino Unido hacía un año y muy pronto se había transformado en uno de los miembros más importantes de la alta sociedad de Londres. Solía recibir invitaciones a todas y cada una de las renombradas reuniones sociales que se celebraban en la ciudad. Era selectivo a la hora de aceptarlas, pero sus donaciones para obras benéficas eran legendarias.

Los hermanos Granger-Potter también eran asiduos a esas fiestas benéficas, en gran medida en representación del padre enfermo. Era algo que ella aceptaba de buen grado y siempre con una fachada de cortesía. Sólo ella sabía el efecto que Draco ejercía en su persona. Nadie podía notar su pulso acelerado ni el nudo en el estómago ante su sola presencia, ni como una mirada a su boca sensual le hacía hervir la sangre en las venas al recordar nítidamente el modo en que una vez esos labios se habían posesionado de los suyos.

Once años. Un beso todavía tan vivido. Un beso que se convirtió en la medida de los otros besos que le siguieron en esos años. Pero ninguno había sido como aquel, por mucho que ella intentara convencerse de que era un engaño de su memoria.

Había ocasiones en que pensaba que aceptaría una de sus invitaciones para satisfacer su curiosidad. Pero siempre algo, como un conocimiento innato del peligro, se lo impedía. Las invitaciones de Draco y sus continuos rechazos se habían convertido en un especie de juego amable que ambos aceptaban.

A veces se preguntaba qué haría Draco si alguna vez lo sorprendía aceptando una invitación.

-Draco -saludó Hermione al tiempo que devolvía con ecuanimidad su mirada apremiante.

-Harry -saludó Draco. Por un segundo, ella creyó advertir una muda señal entre los hombres, pero luego descartó el pensamiento pensando que era sólo una fantasía

- Parece que la velada será todo un éxito, ¿no os parece? La fiesta de esa noche se celebraba con el fin de recaudar fondos para proveer de equipos de vanguardia a un ala especial del hospital pediátrico de la ciudad.

Sin duda allí había muchos invitados con auténtico interés por colaborar en una obra benéfica. Sin embargo, para la gran mayoría se trataba de un encuentro social en que las mujeres competían en glamour intentando superar a las demás con sus vestidos de diseño y costosa joyería, mientras los hombres aprovechaban para hacer negocios bajo la excusa de alternar en sociedad.

Draco Malfoy no entraba fácilmente en ninguna de esas categorías y ella no tenía ningún interés en catalogarlo. De hecho, hacía cuanto podía para fingir que no existía, pese a los intentos de Draco por convencerla de lo contrario.

El podía tener cualquier mujer que quisiera. Y probablemente lo hacía. Su fotografía solía aparecer en las páginas sociales de numerosos periódicos y revistas, inevitablemente junto a una mujer sensacional pegada a su lado. Era un hombre que inspiraba respeto y admiración en una sala de juntas y además, según se murmuraba, poseía el talento de enloquecer a una mujer en su dormitorio.

Algunas mujeres se habrían superado a sí mismas ante el desafío de domesticarlo, sin importarles demasiado lo que durara la experiencia. Pero Hermione no era una de ellas. Sólo un loco se aventuraría a desafiar al diablo sin salir quemado.

-Si me perdonas, necesito saludar a alguien -dijo. Una frase muy utilizada, pero cierta. Siempre había amigos que saludar para escapar de su presencia. Aunque Harry hizo un gesto de protesta, Draco se limitó a inclinar la cabeza. Lo que no le ayudó en absoluto porque pudo sentir los oscuros ojos clavados en su espalda mientras se alejaba.

«Debes superarlo», se dijo a sí misma antes de integrarse en la conversación que mantenía un grupo de amigos. Más tarde, Harry se unió a ella.

-No había razón para que desaparecieras –dijo en tono desaprobador.

-Draco Malfoy puede ser un regalo para los ojos, pero no es mi tipo.

-¿No?

-No -declaró con una sonrisa que intentó mantener en los labios mientras se aproximaban a la mesa que les correspondía-. ¿Sabes quiénes se sentarán junto a nosotros? -preguntó en tono ligero en tanto se acomodaba en uno de los cuatro asientos vacíos y a la vez saludaba a los otros seis invitados que ya estaban sentados.

-Ya están aquí.

Hermione alzó la mirada... y se heló.

Draco Malfoy acompañado de Astoria Greengras, modelo conocidísima en los ámbitos de la alta sociedad. ¡No! El grito silencioso retumbó en el interior de su cabeza. Ya había sido demasiado admitir su presencia y conversar con él unos minutos, pero compartir la mesa con él durante toda una velada era demasiado. ¿Lo había organizado Harry? Hermione deseó despotricar contra él y preguntarle el porqué. Pero no era el caso de hacerlo sin atraer la atención de los demás.

Si Draco se sentaba junto a ella se pondría a gritar. Desde luego que lo hizo.

Hermione murmuró un saludo cortés con una leve sonrisa fingida. Era muy consciente de su proximidad, del leve aroma de su ropa y de su exclusivo perfume masculino.

Sin embargo, era el hombre mismo, su potente virilidad y la fuerza primitiva que exudaba lo que hacía estragos en sus sentidos. Se consoló pensando que sólo serían unas pocas horas. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era beber un poco de vino, comer los tres platos obligatorios y conversar amablemente. Seguro que podría hacerlo.

Sin embargo, su sistema nervioso estaba alerta a cada movimiento que él hacía.

-¿Más agua?

Había llenado la copa de Astoria y en ese momento se ofrecía a llenar la suya.

-No, gracias.

Su copa estaba medio vacía, pero no iba a permitir que la atendiera.

¿Se dio cuenta de su reacción? Probablemente. Draco era demasiado astuto como para no notar que la insoportable cortesía de ella indicaba que no quería nada de él.

Unos camareros de uniforme sirvieron el primer plato con eficacia profesional y ella, ya sin apetito, se dedicó a remover con el tenedor la comida artísticamente presentada.

-¿El marisco no es de tu agrado? –preguntó Draco levemente divertido, con su característico tono arrastrado. Ella lo miró con ecuanimidad, casi inclinada a negar para ver qué haría a continuación, aunque lo adivinaba. Probablemente llamaría al camarero e insistiría en que le cambiaran el plato

- Sí, te gusta., La respuesta afirmativa la sorprendió.

-¿Tienes el poder de leer los pensamientos? -inquirió, agrandando deliberadamente los ojos.

-Es uno de mis talentos -replico Draco con una leve sonrisa. Hermione no se dignó a hacer un comentario y deliberadamente se concentró en el contenido del plato, aunque sin poder asegurar si había imaginado haber oído una débil y ronca risita.

Era el hombre más insoportable e irritante que jamás había conocido. Pero no se atrevió a preguntarse por qué. Al menos eso era lo que siempre se decía cuando la imagen de Draco se apoderaba de su mente... demasiado a menudo para su paz mental.

Era imposible escapar de ese hombre. Siempre estaba allí, una presencia constante en los medios de comunicación, celebrando un exitoso trato de negocios o escoltando a una renombrada personalidad femenina en una o en otra reunión social.

Harry mencionaba con frecuencia al magnate de los negocios en un tono casi reverente. Esa noche Draco Malfoy había decidido invadir su espacio personal y a ella le contrariaba su manipulación, lo odiaba por elegirla como objeto de su diversión.

Hermione bebió un sorbo de vino y deliberadamente se puso a charlar con Harry. Claro que cuando el camarero retiró los platos ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-Tengo entendido que tu especialidad es la gemología.

-¿Conversación cortés, interés genuino o un intento por aliviar el aburrimiento?

-Digamos que lo segundo.

-Las piedras preciosas que se obtienen en el campo de la minería y búsquedas no sistemáticas en terrenos ya explotados son las más caras. Para un diseñador de joyas es más placentero trabajar ese tipo de gema dado que en ellas se aprecia la evolución de la naturaleza. Cortar las gemas de tal manera que se pueda sacar el máximo de partido a su belleza se convierte en un desafío personal para el profesional que intenta que el diseño y el engarce reflejen el óptimo potencial de la gema.

Un completo estudio de gemología la había llevado a sentir una verdadera pasión por el diseño de joyas. Draco observó el modo en que su boca se suavizaba y su mirada se iluminaba. Y se sintió aún más intrigado por esa mujer.

-¿No estás a favor de las piedras sintéticas o de la bisutería?

-Son inmensamente populares y tienen un buen mercado. Él le sostuvo la mirada.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta -dijo al tiempo que pasaba un dedo por la delicada joya con un diamante que lucía en la base del cuello

-. ¿La hiciste tú? Era una pregunta retórica porque se había dedicado a estudiar los diseños de Hermione sin que ella lo supiera y cada una de las piezas le era familiar.

Ella se sobresaltó al sentir el roce en su garganta y odió ese gesto de familiaridad casi tanto como la reveladora calidez que le recorrió las venas Si hubiera podido le habría lanzado a la cara los hielos de su copa. En cambio, se obligó a responder con calma:

-Sí, así es. Una mujer podría extraviarse en la oscuridad de esa mirada profunda que evidenciaba una cálida sensualidad y una promesa de infinitas delicias.

-Cena conmigo mañana.

-¿La invitación obligatoria? -preguntó automáticamente-. No, gracias. Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿El rechazo obligatorio? ¿Porque mañana tienes que lavarte el pelo?

-Puedo sugerir algo más original.

-¿No quieres cambiar de idea? Hermione le dirigió una serena sonrisa.

-¿Qué parte de la negativa es la que no comprendes? Draco volvió a llenarle de agua la copa. La manga de la chaqueta rozó el brazo de Hermione y el estómago le dio un vuelco. En ese momento, los camareros comenzaron a servir el plato principal y ella bebió un sorbo de vino para calmar los nervios. Era consciente de cada uno de los movimientos de Draco, consciente de su poder bajo el fino traje de Armani y del aura peligrosa que proyectaba sin el menor esfuerzo. Otras dos horas, tal vez tres. Entonces podría excusarse y marcharse. Si Harry se quería quedar ella llamaría un taxi.

Hermione respiró con calma y miró el contenido de su plato. Ciertamente que la comida tenía un aspecto delicioso, pero su apetito se había desvanecido. Más tarde, tras los acostumbrados discursos, sirvieron el postre y el café.

Para su sorpresa, fue Harry quien manifestó el deseo de marcharse alegando un dolor de cabeza y Hermione de inmediato se levantó, se despidió amablemente de los ocupantes de su mesa, y siguió a su hermano al vestíbulo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó. Harry estaba pálido, demasiado pálido, y ella frunció el ceño mientras se dirigían a los ascensores-. ¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Quieres que conduzca yo? -volvió a preguntar al tiempo que extendía la mano mientras él sacaba de un bolsillo las llaves del coche.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Me alegra mucho que la historia les este gustando, les aviso que es corta pero muy linda… Ya saben que los personajes no son míos y la historia tampoco, solo el trabajo de adaptarla para todos nosotros… Disfruten

.

.

.

CAPITULO 02

.

.

.

Minutos más tarde, Hermione se sentó tras el volante y pronto se sumó al flujo del tráfico. Hacía una hermosa noche, con una brisa fresca que anunciaba la primavera. Mientras tomaba el camino hacia Valle de Godric pensaba que en quince o veinte minutos más estaría en casa, se quitaría el vestido, el maquillaje y se metería en la cama.

-Tenemos que hablar. Hermione dirigió a su hermano una rápida mirada.

-¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

-No. Esa expresión taciturna no era propia de él.

-¿Algo no va bien?

-Aparca en la entrada de visitas -pidió Harry cuando llegaron ante el edificio donde vivía Hermione.

-¿Quieres subir?

-O subo o conversamos en el coche -dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta del vehículo.

Hermione insertó su tarjeta de seguridad para entrar al edificio. Cuando estuvieron en el vestíbulo llamó al ascensor.

-Espero que no nos lleve demasiado tiempo -previno mientras le precedía dentro del apartamento-. De acuerdo, dispara -dijo más tarde, mirándolo de frente.

Harry cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-No es fácil. Verás, la firma tiene problemas. Grandes problemas financieros. Papá se moriría si supiera cuan grave es la situación. Hermione sintió que se le helaba el corazón.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Granger-Potters está a punto de ir a la quiebra.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Harry parecía hundido.

-Una mala dirección, malos negocios, incumplimiento de contratos. Problemas con el personal. Llámalo como quieras, pero es así. Ella adoraba a su padre, pero Harry no era el hijo que Henry necesitaba. No poseía el talento ni las habilidades necesarias para hacerse cargo de Granger-Potters. El padre había pensado que Harry dirigiría con éxito la empresa. Pero al parecer era su ruina.

-Exactamente, ¿cuál es la situación? Harry hizo una mueca y le lanzó una mirada desesperada.

-La peor. He recorrido bancos, empresas financieras; he buscado una asesoría independiente, en fin. Bueno, quedan dos alternativas. O la empresa se liquida o se acepta una oferta condicional.

-¿Y esa oferta es legítima?

-Sí, un inversor está dispuesto a proporcionar los fondos necesarios, yo me mantendría en calidad de miembro ejecutivo y él aportaría su equipo profesional, compartiría la dirección adjunta y se llevaría la mitad de las ganancias.

-Supongo que te has hecho asesorar por buenos abogados.

-Te aseguro que es la única posibilidad que nos queda. Y luego está el asunto de la condición impuesta.

-¿Y cuál es?

Harry vaciló, inspiró a fondo y exhaló el aire.

-Tu.

Hermione frunció el ceño, perpleja.

-El trato no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Sí tiene que ver. Como en un rompecabezas, las piezas empezaron a encajar en la mente de la hermana.

-¿Quién ha hecho la oferta? santo cielo, no puede ser...

-Sí, Draco Malfoy. La conmoción e incredulidad de Hermione dieron paso a la ira.

-No hablas en serio. Harry respiró a fondo.

-Hablo muy en serio -dijo, desolado.

-Déjame entenderlo. ¿Draco Malfoy intenta hacer de esto una cuestión personal?

-Sin ti no habrá trato. Lo discutirá contigo mañana. Desea que aceptes su invitación a cenar.

-¡Al diablo con él!

-Hermione-dijo Harry, con el rostro grisáceo-. ¿Quieres que Henry sufra otro ataque al corazón?

Sus palabras helaron a Hermione. Los médicos habían advertido que otro infarto podría ser fatal.

Ella quiso preguntarle por qué había permitido que la situación llegara hasta ese extremo. Pero las recriminaciones no servían para nada.

-Quiero pruebas -sus palabras eran frías y controladas-. Hechos -añadió al tiempo que observaba el desconcierto de Harry-. Necesito enterarme de los cornos y los porqués y saber hasta qué punto han llegado realmente las cosas.

-¿No me crees?

-Necesito conocer la situación a fondo antes de enfrentarme a Draco Malfoy.

Harry se puso aún más pálido.

-¿Enfrentarte?

-Está muy equivocado si cree que voy a aceptar sumisamente lo que se le haya pasado por la cabeza.

-¿Sabes con quién estás tratando?

-Creo que es hora de que Draco Malfoy sepa con quién está tratando él

-replicó al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a las sienes para aplacar el súbito dolor de cabeza.

-Hermione...

-¿Podemos postergar esta conversación hasta mañana? Comeremos juntos y luego revisaremos los documentos.

-De acuerdo.

Hermione lo condujo a la puerta. Luego se desvistió, se quitó el maquillaje, se metió en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo durante una eternidad.

A la mañana siguiente, una sesión de gimnasia seguida de unas cuantas brazadas en la piscina aliviaron en algo su tensión. Más tarde, se vistió con unos vaqueros, un top holgado y fue a la cocina a preparar la comida.

Harry llegó a las doce.

-Hay algo que huele muy bien.

-Las lisonjas no te llevarán a ninguna parte. El almuerzo consistió en pasta con salsa marinera y una ensalada fresca.

-Primero vamos a comer y luego hablaremos de negocios. ¿De acuerdo? Por la expresión de Harry, era obvio que no se sentía mejor que ella y que había dormido tan poco como su hermana.

-Papá nos espera a cenar.

La reunión semanal con el padre era una tradición familiar que siempre cumplían. Aunque a Hermione no le sentaba bien fingir ante él. Cierto era que el padre estaba enfermo, pero no se le podía engañar fácilmente. Durante la comida hablaron de todo menos de Granger-Potters y sólo cuando los platos estuvieron lavados, Hermione señaló la carpeta de Harry.

-¿Te parece que empecemos? -sugirió. La situación era peor, mucho peor de lo que había previsto, reflexionó Hermione mientras examinaba con atención los documentos que indicaban claramente que Granger-Potter estaba a punto de declararse insolvente. La visión de conjunto de los contables acerca de la situación actual de la empresa era irrecusable e incuestionable.

-Se me ocurren varias preguntas -empezó a decir, pero luego eligió una sola-. ¿Por qué permitiste que las cosas llegaran a este extremo? Harry se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-Esperaba conseguir más contratos que seguramente iban a mejorar la situación. Hermione maldijo a Draco Malfoy y estuvo a punto de incluir a Harry en la maldición.

-Los negocios no se basan en esperanzas. Se necesitaba una mano firme que llevara las riendas de los negocios, asumiera el control y tomara decisiones adecuadas.

«Un hombre como Draco Malfoy», dijo una voz en su interior. La fusión de las empresas tenía sentido y, como observó Harry correctamente, era la única oportunidad de salvar Granger-Potter.

-¿Quieres que me comunique con Draco y le diga que has aceptado su invitación a cenar?

-No -dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie-. Necesito trabajar una o dos horas en el ordenador antes de ir a cenar con papá -añadió mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta-. Te veré allí.

-De acuerdo -dijo Harry con una sonrisa incómoda-. Gracias.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por el almuerzo?

-Por eso también.

Eran pasadas las cinco cuando Hermione cruzó la verja electrónica que custodiaba la espléndida mansión de Henry Granger-Potters.

Habían instalado un ascensor interno para facilitar el acceso a las plantas superiores. Además había un ama de llaves y Sylvie, la enfermera, y ambas vivían en la casa.

Hermione llamó al timbre y luego utilizó su llave para entrar al vestíbulo con suelo de baldosas de mármol.

Se le partía el corazón cada vez que visitaba al hombre que una vez había sido muy fuerte, actualmente reducido a ese estado de fragilidad. Esa noche parecía más frágil que de costumbre, su dificultad de movimientos más pronunciada en comparación a la semana anterior, y con menos apetito que nunca.

Hermione lo miró y deseó echarse a llorar. Harry parecía igualmente afectado. A ambos les costó gran esfuerzo mantener una apariencia serena. No, no permitiría que nadie perturbara a Henry. Ni Harry, ni Draco Malfoy, se prometió Hermione mientras conducía de vuelta a casa.

Esa noche le costó quedarse dormida y se levantó tarde al día siguiente. Así que tuvo que correr para llegar a tiempo a la oficina del magnate. Enfrentarse a él era una prioridad, y había decidido desafiarlo en su oficina antes que hacerlo en una cena social.

Malfoy Corporation estaba situada en una de las plantas más altas de un rascacielos. Con airada decisión Hermione cruzó las puertas hacia Recepción.

-Draco Malfoy -dijo con voz firme y autoritaria.

-El señor Malfoy está reunido y no ha citado a nadie para esta tarde.

-Llámelo y dígale que Hermione Granger-Potters desea verlo.

-Tengo instrucciones de no pasar llamadas.

-Llame a su secretaria.

Muy pronto apareció una secretaria.

-Por favor, informe a Draco Malfoy que necesito verlo.

-Tengo instrucciones de servir bebidas y canapés a las cinco -replicó la eficiente secretaria-. Entonces aprovecharé para decirle que usted lo espera. Era una victoria pequeña, pero victoria al fin y al cabo.

-Gracias.

Pasó media hora leyendo elegantes revistas de actualidad que aliviaron muy poco su tensión nerviosa. Cuando el personal empezaba a retirarse, apareció la secretaria en Recepción.

-Por favor, sígame -dijo. Minutos más tarde la introdujo en una lujosa suite-. Tome asiento. Pronto la recibirá el señor Malfoy.

Tras media hora de espera, y cuando la tensión nerviosa y la rabia la impulsaban a marcharse, se abrió la puerta y Draco entró en la habitación.

-Hermione-dijo al tiempo que ella se ponía de pie para no quedar en desventaja frente a él-. Lamento haberte hecho esperar -añadió al tiempo que se dirigía al ventanal que cubría una pared entera, de espaldas a la magnífica vista de la ciudad y con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Aunque la expresión de Hermione era serena, sus ojos estaban oscuros de ira.

-¿De veras? Imagino que dejarme esperando forma parte del juego.

-Es la razón por la que sugerí que cenáramos juntos.

-No deseo compartir nada contigo. Y ahora hablemos de negocios, ¿te parece? -dijo indicando una gruesa carpeta-. Tengo en mi poder una copia de tu oferta. Todo parece estar en orden.

-Pareces sorprendida.

Hermione le dirigió una oscura mirada.

-Dudo que cualquier cosa que hagas pueda sorprenderme.

-Imagino que Harry te ha dicho que el trato está sujeto a una condición.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron de ira.

-Dijo que era algo personal. Explícate.

-Dos noches más un fin de semana contigo,

Hermione sintió como si una fuerza misteriosa la hiciera volar contra la pared más cercana.

-Eso es una barbaridad —dijo al fin.

-Llámalo como quieras. Le llevó un par de segundos recuperar la voz.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque, ¿digamos que me divierte?

-Debí suponerlo.

¿Era esa su venganza por todas las invitaciones que ella había rechazado? Entonces podía hacerlo. Pero en esos momentos un rechazo tendría consecuencias demasiado peligrosas. ¿Tenía fuerzas suficientes como para arruinar a su padre y a la empresa a la cual él había entregado su vida?

-Una inversión de veintitrés millones de dólares, decidida en contra de todos los prudentes consejos, permiten una bonificación, ¿no te parece? Sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, ella le arrojó lo primero que encontró a mano, con tan mala suerte que él lo atrapó en el aire y luego lo colocó en la mesa

-¿Quién te crees que eres? -preguntó Hermione en un tono ronco que casi no reconoció como propio.

-Te aconsejo que pienses cuidadosamente antes de hacer otra tontería como esta -Draco le advirtió en un tono suave como la seda.

Los ojos de Hermione lanzaron brillantes chispas doradas.

-Qué esperabas. ¿Que cayera en tus brazos para expresarte mi eterna gratitud? Afortunadamente, no percibió la chispa de humor en los ojos oscuros.

-Imaginé una cierta resistencia.

-¿Te das cuenta de que podría demandarte por coacción?

-Podrías intentarlo.

-¿Sólo para que tu equipo de abogados alegue que se trató de un mal entendido mientras tú retiras los fondos del rescate financiero?

-Eso es.

-El chantaje emocional es una táctica detestable.

-Es una de tantas herramientas para negociar -corrigió Draco, y en ese momento ella lo odió más de lo que pensaba que podía odiar a alguien.

-No.

-No estás en condiciones de regatear.

-No estoy en venta -declaró Hermione con dignidad.

-Todo tiene su precio.

-¿Ese es tu credo?

-¿Lo dudas?

-Entonces el trato ya está hecho, ¿no crees?

Hermione intentó calmarse mientras se acomodaba la correa del bolso en el hombro y se dirigía a la puerta.

Maldito Harry. Y maldito todo ese asunto.

-Queda algo más –Hermione reconoció el tono de amenaza bajo la voz

arrastrada-. Se trata de la homosexualidad de Harry.

No era posible que Draco Malfoy lo supiera. Nadie lo sabía, aparte de Harry, su compañero y ella.

Hermione sintió que la invadía el pánico al pensar que su padre pudiera enterarse.

-Te odio -las palabras salieron de sus labios con temblorosa ira. Draco inclinó la cabeza mientras observaba sus pálidas facciones y la rigidez de la derrota que traslucía su expresión.

-En este momento creo que sí.

Draco había ganado y ambos lo sabían. Había una sola cosa que ella podía esperar..., su silencio.

-Tienes mi palabra -dijo Draco con tranquilidad, como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento.

-Por lo que debería estar muy agradecida, ¿verdad? Él no contestó.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? -sugirió al tiempo que se acercaba a un pequeño bar. Sacó del refrigeredor una botella de agua, llenó un vaso y se lo puso en la mano.

Después se acercó a la mesa y apoyó una cadera en el borde.

-¿Empezamos de nuevo?

-Te escucho. ¿Se daba cuenta de su aspecto tan vulnerable? Los sorprendentes ojos marrones lo miraban, atrapados.

Draco recordó su sabor de entonces, su fragancia, la suave respuesta tentativa. Había querido imprimir su sello en ella, sin saber exactamente el motivo. ¿Tal vez por el deseo de conmocionarla, de castigarla? ¿O quizá darle una lección para que tuviera cuidado con los hombres cuya necesidad primordial era el sexo?

Pero, en cambio, había sido ella la que dejó en él un recuerdo persistente, que inesperadamente removió su espíritu y también su anatomía. Una adolescente tentadora, inconsciente de su poder femenino. Draco se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado si él se hubiera aprovechado de su juventud.

Las niñas de dieciséis años no entraban en sus pensamientos. Especialmente cuando esa chica en particular, de dieciséis años, era la adorada hija de uno de los magnates de la industria en Londres. El hermano, dos años mayor que ella, debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de llevarla a una fiesta donde abundaban el alcohol y las drogas. Una situación que les había hecho ver antes de llevarse a los hermanos de la fiesta.

Draco había tenido pocas relaciones. Había disfrutado de las mujeres tomando lo que gustosamente le ofrecían sin ánimo de mantener relaciones estables. En cuanto al compromiso... en su vida no había ninguna mujer que hubiese deseado exclusivamente para sí. El amor eterno era un mito.

Durante el año anterior tan sólo una mujer había atormentado sus sentidos, aunque ella había desdeñado todas sus invitaciones y había tenido que contentarse con un saludo cortés cuando se encontraban en alguna reunión social.

Hasta ese preciso momento.

-Tan pronto como se haya satisfecho nuestro acuerdo personal firmaré los documentos para el traspaso de fondos.

-¿Y cuando piensas dar comienzo a nuestro «acuerdo personal»? -preguntó ella.

-Cualquiera diría que piensas que el sexo conmigo es un castigo.

-Tu ego debe de ser desmesurado si imaginas que para mí sería un placer.

-Valientes palabras para quien ignora la clase de amante que soy.

El instinto le advirtió a Hermione que se enfrentaba a un hombre experimentado. Lo veía en su mirada oscura... en la confianza en sí mismo que posee un hombre muy versado en los deseos de las mujeres.

-Vaya...

-El miércoles asistiré a una cena. Iré a buscarte a las seis y media. Lleva un neceser con todo lo que necesites para la noche. Una risa histérica nació y murió en la garganta de Hermione. ¿Tan pronto? Bueno, al menos así la primera noche acabaría al fin. Y entonces le quedaría una más y un fin de semana.

-¿Y las otras noches? Cielo santo, ¿cómo podía su voz sonar tan serena?

-El sábado y el siguiente fin de semana. Un millón de dólares será depositado en la cuenta de Granger-Potter después de cada una de las veladas que pases conmigo. Y a partir del lunes siguiente se pagarán todas las deudas a los acreedores.

-La condición que aparece tan sutilmente expuesta en el documento no me ofrece ninguna fiabilidad. ¿Cómo puedes garantizarme que no vas a invalidar tu oferta alegando que la condición no se ha cumplido a tu entera satisfacción?

-Tienes mi palabra.

-Lo siento, pero eso no es suficiente.

-¿No confías en mí?

-No.

-¿Qué deseas entonces?

-Un documento en el que aparezca el detalle de esas noches en tu compañía, que no pasarán de doce horas, y que asegure que el cumplimiento de tu parte del trato no estará condicionado a mi comportamiento sexual durante ese tiempo. El documento original será destruido cuando deposites el dinero en la cuenta de Granger-Potter.

Más tarde, Hermione observó cómo redactaba el documento en el ordenador portátil, lo imprimía por duplicado, lo firmaba y luego se lo tendía.

Bueno, el contrato no se había realizado ante un notario, aunque eso era mejor que nada. Después, Draco Malfoy la condujo hasta el vestíbulo y llamó el ascensor.

-El miércoles a las seis y media.

-No puedo decir que haya sido un placer verte -comentó Hermione mientras oprimía el botón de bajada.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa… muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia, espero les siga interesando…

.

Ya saben que los personajes no son míos y la historia es de Helen Bianchin, yo solo la adapto para nuestro disfrute

.

.

CAPITULO 03

.

.

.

DOS NOCHES más tarde, Hermione se encontraba bebiendo un excelente champán en el imponente vestíbulo del Hotel lujoso de ciudad.

Los invitados, algunos conocidos, se mezclaban entre ellos y la conversación fluía con facilidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de la velada y de los invitados, nada le impactaba tanto como la presencia del hombre que estaba a su lado.

Draco Malfoy exudaba encanto, solícito interés y demasiada química sensual para la paz mental de cualquier mujer. Especialmente para la paz de ella, así que su tensión nerviosa aumentaba a cada minuto. No deseaba encontrarse allí. Sobre todo, no deseaba que la vincularan de ninguna manera a Draco Malfoy.

Sin embargo estaba unida a él, atrapada por hilos invisibles y el reloj avanzaba hacia el momento en que iban a encontrarse a solas.

-¿Más champán? -preguntó Draco al tiempo que indicaba la copa vacía que tenía en la mano. Estaba demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Era demasiado consciente de su presencia, de su fino traje, del aroma de su varonil perfume exclusivo y del hombre bajo ese sofisticado exterior.

-No, gracias -respondió con cortesía. Con una copa bastaba. La noche era joven, pronto servirían la cena, y ella valoraba demasiado su reputación social y su autoestima como para pasar las próximas horas en una neblina alcohólica.

La elección del traje no fue fácil. Tras descartar varios, al final optó por un vestido de seda roja cortado en capas con un suave escote drapeado y finos tirantes en los hombros. Un leve maquillaje acentuaba los ojos y el pelo iba atado en un moño en la nuca. En el cuello lucía un collar de cadenas unidas entre sí con pendientes a juego.

La preparación del neceser de viaje fue sencilla. Había puesto unas cuantas prendas y unos artículos de aseo. Un neceser que Draco puso en el maletero de su coche cuando ella bajó al vestíbulo.

No hubo un saludo manifiesto por parte de él. No hizo el menor intento de tocarla cuando ella se instaló en el elegante Aston Martín. Durante el breve trayecto a la casa de sus anfitriones la conversación había escaseado... posiblemente a causa de las respuestas monosilábicas de Hermione.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que sonriera, riera y actuara como si esa fuera una cita? Él la había convertido en parte de un trato de negocios y ella lo odiaba por eso. Casi tanto como verse en una tertulia llena de invitados durante varias horas.

Invitados que indudablemente sentían curiosidad por la mujer que Draco había elegido como acompañante para esa velada. ¿O la curiosidad se debía tal vez a su elección de compañero?

¿Es que los apuros financieros de los Granger-Potter ya habían empezado a circular en sociedad? Y si así fuera, ¿en qué contexto aparecía Hermione Granger-Potter junto a Draco? ¿Y los comentarios harían alusión a que la fusión de las empresas se había desplazado de la sala de juntas al dormitorio?

Hermione se dijo que no le importaba... y sabía que mentía. La cena. Santo cielo, ¿cómo podría probar bocado? En ese momento sentía un apretado nudo en el estómago.

-Relájate -dijo Draco mientras tomaban asiento en una mesa puesta con toda elegancia.

-Estoy perfectamente relajada -replicó ella con una sonrisa sorprendente. Había numerosos platos que se complementaban perfectamente, preparados con el arte y talento de un chef profesional.

Todos, incluso Hermione, felicitaron a los anfitriones. Durante la cena conversó con los otros invitados, según las normas sociales a las que estaba perfectamente habituada, aunque más tarde no recordara casi nada de lo que se había hablado.

Draco estaba allí, como una presencia constante, y la tensión se aceleraba a medida que transcurría la velada. Casi olvidaba respirar cuando sentía el roce de su mano al llenarle la copa de agua.

Hermione empezó a rezar para que acabara la cena. Al menos cuando estuvieran solos podría quitarse la máscara social y entregarse al cruce de espadas verbal con él.

Durante el café. Draco no parecía tener prisa en marcharse y eran casi las once cuando se despidieron de los anfitriones. Hicieron en silencio el corto trayecto hasta el sector de Wiltshire y el cuerpo de Hermione se puso rígido cuando él activó la verja electrónica del camino de entrada, estratégicamente iluminado, que conducía a una gran casa cuya arquitectura exterior e interior había aparecido en una elegante revista de actualidad.

El Aston Martín entró en el garaje cuyas puertas electrónicas se cerraron con un imperceptible clic.

Atrapada

«Llévame a casa». Las palabras surgieron como un grito silencioso antes de apagarse en su garganta. «Tienes que superar esto», le dijo sin piedad una voz interior. «Piensa en Henry, en Harry». «¿Y quién piensa en mí?»

Draco sacó el neceser de viaje del maletero y a continuación la guió hacia el vestíbulo interior de la casa.

Con creciente desesperación ella contempló las amplias dimensiones de la estancia, la escalera curvada con su balaustrada de intrincado diseño que conducía a la planta superior. Una araña de cristal pendía del alto techo y las paredes estaban cubiertas con finas pinturas. Todo el conjunto hablaba de un ambiente de gran lujo y prosperidad.

Draco dejó el neceser al pie de la escalera e indicó una puerta a su derecha.

-¿Te apetece una bebida? Hermione lo vio entrar en una espaciosa sala.

El pensamiento de una amable charla fingida era más de lo que podía soportar.

Toda la velada había sido una antesala al momento en que tendría que compartir su cama. No tenía ningún sentido alargar la espera.

-Si no te importa, preferiría ahorrarme los prolegómenos. Estaba nerviosa. Él podía percibirlo en su voz, en el pulso que palpitaba en la base del cuello y sintió placer.

-¿Prefieres subir?

-Sí. Draco sé encogió de hombros imperceptiblemente, cerró la puerta de la sala e indicó la escalera.

Tras subir y atravesar la galería con balaustradas, Draco la condujo a una suite lujosamente amueblada.

Hermione entró en la habitación y se detuvo, incierta. «Piensa. Quítate los zapatos y las joyas».

Se quitó los pendientes con facilidad, pero a causa del temblor de los dedos no pudo abrir el cierre del collar.

-Déjame a mí -dijo Draco con calma acercándose a ella. Demasiado cerca. Casi podía sentir el contacto del cuerpo masculino a sus espaldas. Demonios, ¿es que para facilitar las cosas no debería hacer el papel de la seductora y arrojarse en sus brazos?

Los dedos tocaron la nuca e inconscientemente contuvo la respiración. Luego se separó cuando él le puso el collar en las manos. Hermione fue hacia el neceser y colocó las joyas en una pequeña bolsa.

Cuando se volvió, él estaba detrás y el estómago se le oprimió cuando empezó a quitarle las horquillas del pelo.

Los dedos de Draco recorrieron la graciosa curva del cuello y ella sintió el toque a lo largo de la espina dorsal.

-Hermosa -murmuró Draco. Y Hermione tuvo que luchar contra el fascinante tono de su voz. Sería tan fácil volverse hacia él, besarlo y dejarse llevar.

Sin embargo, hacer eso significaría que ella toleraba su actitud y no había la menor maldita esperanza de que algún día perdonara sus manipulaciones.

-No finjamos hacer de esto lo que no es. Hermione alcanzó a bajar un poco la cremallera del vestido antes que intervinieran las manos de Draco.

-¿Sexo a un alto precio?

-Es lo que querías –Hermione se encogió de hombros intentando que fuese un gesto negligente-. Si quieres terminar de desenvolver el paquete, puedes continuar.

Draco entornó los ojos.

-¿Cómo podría un hombre resistirse a la tentación? -preguntó con la voz enronquecida.

Entonces terminó de bajar la cremallera, luego retiró los tirantes de los hombros y el vestido se deslizó suavemente a la alfombra. La única prenda que protegía la desnudez de Hermione era una breve braguita de seda y se esforzó por quedarse inmóvil mientras él la contemplaba apreciativamente.

Los ojos despidieron llamaradas doradas cuando la mirada de él se detuvo en los pechos, descendió por su cuerpo y luego alzó la vista para encontrarse con una expresión de indignado desafío.

Con una lentitud deliberada se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines, la chaqueta, la corbata, se aflojó el cinturón de los pantalones y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa. Realmente el hombre era apuesto. Anchos hombros, caderas estrechas, estómago plano, piel aceitunada y músculos endurecidos que denotaban una fuerza innegable.

El breve boxer de seda escasamente ocultaba su excitación y Hermione odió sentir que se ruborizaba. Tras echar la ropa de cama hacia atrás. Draco se aproximó a ella. Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron un segundo cuando él trazó con el índice la curva del labio inferior. Una oleada de calor invadió su cuerpo, el pulso empezó a latirle aceleradamente mientras él le tomaba la cara entre las manos, y emitió un gemido silencioso cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia su rostro. Hermione no esperaba el lento contacto de su boca o el modo en que la punta de la lengua se introdujo entre sus labios mientras su rostro continuaba entre las manos de Draco.

Luego sintió que los pulgares se deslizaban por sus mejillas y contuvo la respiración cuando el beso se hizo más intenso. Draco tiraba de sus sentidos y los despedazaba destruyendo de ese modo la barrera protectora que ella había erigido contra él. Las manos de Hermione se alzaron hasta los hombros sólo para apoyarse allí, vacilantes, mientras él capturaba su nuca con una mano y con la otra recorría toda la espalda hasta la parte inferior y la atraía hacia su cuerpo. Con un leve movimiento, Draco le quitó la braguita y ella gimió al sentir su mano entre las piernas.

Nada pudo hacer para impedir la caricia de los diestros dedos. Él sabía cómo y dónde tocar, hasta hacerla enloquecer. Sin embargo, Hermione sabía que entre su mente y su cuerpo no había sincronía. Su mente permanecía ajena a la tentación que invadía su cuerpo.

«Disimula», sintió que le decía la silenciosa voz interior. «Hazlo de una vez, y entonces todo habrá terminado». Sólo por esa noche.

Draco volvió a tomarle la cara entre las manos.

-No lo hagas -le advirtió con suavidad.

-No sé qué quieres decir -murmuró ella, con una mirada sorprendida. Él trazó la curva de su boca con el pulgar y notó los ojos llameantes de ira.

-Sí lo sabes.

Hermione pudo sentir el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que podía leer sus pensamientos más secretos? Sus otros compañeros sentimentales se entregaban de tal modo a su propio placer que nunca se habían preocupado por el de ella.

Una risa sofocada nació y murió en su garganta. Sólo había tenido dos novios que le habían declarado su devoción con un ojo puesto en la fortuna de su padre.

-No quiero estar aquí contigo.

-Tal vez no, por el momento.

-¿Estás seguro de que hay suficiente espacio en esta habitación para ti y para tu ego? La ronca risa de Draco casi fue la perdición de ella.

-¿Dudas de que pueda lograr que me desees?

-Sería un verdadero triunfo -las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de poder impedirlo.

Draco entornó los ojos, guardó un interminable silencio y luego la soltó. Entonces fue hacia la cama.

-Ven.

-¿Prefieres la cama? -preguntó ella, incierta.

-Es más cómoda -respondió él-. Para dormir -añadió tras una pausa mientras observaba la confusión que nublaba la mirada de Hermione.

-¿Dormir? -ella sintió que repetía todas sus palabras.

-Por el momento. ¿Te molesta? ¿Aplazamiento de la ejecución? No estaba segura de sentirse aliviada o irritada.

-¿Un respiro antes de la ejecución? ¿Debo agradecértelo?

—No presiones, querida -dijo en un tono suave como la seda, aunque la advertencia era puro acero.

Capitular era lo más conveniente, pensó ella mientras iba hacia el neceser, sacaba una camiseta larga de algodón y se la ponía. Luego, tras un instante de vacilación se metió en la cama lo más lejos posible de Draco.

Con un mando a distancia él apagó las luces y Hermione sintió que se le tensaba el cuerpo a la espera del momento en que se aproximaría a ella. Sólo que él no lo hizo, y ella se quedó inmóvil hasta que sintió su respiración acompasada.

¡Maldición, se había dormido! Con toda facilidad y rapidez había sido capaz de relajarse y quedarse dormido dejándola allí, despierta, para que hirviera de indignación en silencio. ¡La tentación de darle un puñetazo fue tremenda! ¿Cómo se atrevía a desconectar de esa manera? Todavía sentía las huellas de sus manos en el cuerpo y los labios levemente hinchados por el contacto de su boca. Cielo santo, no debía sentirse desilusionada. Draco Malfoy era alguien que le disgustaba intensamente, más bien que odiaba. Y la química que había entre ellos no alteraba las cosas. Sus extremidades y todo su cuerpo estaban rígidos. Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder estirarse, acomodar el almohadón y quedar en una posición más confortable.

Aunque, si se movía podía perturbar el sueño de Draco y esa no era una buena opción. Hermione contó ovejas, sin el menor resultado. Después se concentró en el intrincado diseño de una joya en la que estaba trabajando. ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció en la oscuridad? ¿Diez, veinte minutos? ¿Cuatro, cinco horas? Entonces se produjo un ligero movimiento, la habitación quedó bañada en una suave luz y Draco surgió junto a ella, con la cabeza apoyada en un codo.

-¿No puedes dormir? -preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Los ojos de ella aparecían oscuros, grandes y la tez pálida.

-No sabía que estabas despierto.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? Habría sido tan fácil asentir.

-No. Él deslizó los dedos por su mejilla.

-¿Librando una batalla interna?

-Sí. Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida.

-La sinceridad es una virtud muy difícil de encontrar en una mujer.

-Está claro que no has conocido a la mujer apropiada. Hermione pensó si esa era su voz. Sonaba increíblemente enronquecida. Sensual más bien, pensó acobardada al sentir el dedo que recorría la sien y colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Había una atmósfera de irrealidad en esa conversación. Ella era consciente de la habitación, de la cama, del hombre en el que pronto enfocó toda su atención.

Con el dedo pulgar él delineó el labio inferior y luego lo deslizó hasta la barbilla en tanto buscaba la boca femenina, como un preludio a la deliberada seducción de los sentidos femeninos. La sutil exploración se convirtió en una sugerente posesión sensual que la llevó a prescindir de sus inhibiciones... con demasiada facilidad para su paz mental.

Debería intentar escapar, retirarse, protestar un poco, pero el toque de sus labios tenía algo de mágico que ella no podía resistir, y gimió mientras las manos acariciaban sus pechos y luego atormentaban los excitados pezones. Una onda de calor se había apoderado de sus venas llenando su cuerpo de honda calidez sensual mientras él le quitaba la camiseta. Durante largos segundos soportó la mirada apreciativa sobre su cuerpo desnudo y supo instintivamente que el momento de la intimidad había llegado.

Todas las células de su cuerpo respondieron con dolorosa vivacidad cuando él se inclinó sobre un pecho y suavemente mordió el pezón. Hermione deslizó los dedos por el pelo de Draco y gimió deseando que se detuviera al sentir la lengua alrededor del ombligo antes de posarla entre los muslos.

A pesar del ruego para que desistiera, la caricia se hizo más íntima, y aunque ella luchó contra las sensaciones que le producía se sintió lanzada hacia lo alto, tan alto que un breve grito de placer escapó de su garganta. Cuando pensaba que la sensación ya no podía ser más intensa, volvió a repetirse, hasta tal punto que sintió que su cuerpo se incendiaba. ¡Santo cielo! El ferviente susurro salió de sus labios corrió una plegaria irreverente mientras Draco se apoderaba de su boca en un beso tan intenso que al fin la venció, obligándola a compartir el placer de la sensualidad.

Un sonido de alarma sonó en su mente.

-¿Alguna protección? -murmuró.

-Ya me he ocupado de eso. Entonces Draco la penetró y poco a poco ella sintió que sus músculos se relajaban a medida que él comenzaba a moverse lentamente al principio y luego con mayor insistencia hasta que el movimiento acompasado se convirtió en una entidad hipnótica contra la cual no había ningún poder capaz de resistir. Una experiencia nunca antes vivida. Una intoxicación cautivadora de sus sentidos mientras él la llevaba a un punto de éxtasis mágico.

Luego no tuvo recuerdo del grito que se escapó de su garganta, ni de las uñas clavadas entre las costillas o sus dientes en la carne de Draco. Ese instante la había convertido en una salvaje desenfrenada, conducida más allá del mero deseo, a un lugar primitivo donde la pasión era una entidad incandescente.

Entonces Draco la acomodó lenta y suavemente, calmando el cuerpo estremecido hasta dejarlo quieto entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas y él sintió el corazón oprimido ante la vulnerabilidad de Hermione.

Se sentía totalmente expuesta. Como si ese hombre tuviera la facultad de ver dentro de su corazón, dentro de su espíritu, en todo su ser, y todos sus secretos quedaran al desnudo. Cuando Draco se tendió, siempre con ella entre sus brazos, la miró bajo la suave luz y ella no pudo retirar la mirada. No tenía palabras, nada que pudiera decir.

Más tarde, él volvió a abrazarla y al sentir que entraba otra vez en su cuerpo, dejó escapar un gemido mientras se adaptaba al ritmo de Draco, y juntos alcanzaron el clímax.

Más tarde, Draco la estrechó contra su cuerpo hasta que ambos empezaron a respirar con normalidad. Ella se había dormido al instante con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho masculino, incluso protestó cuando él bajó de la cama y la tomó en brazos.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó en un tono débilmente escandalizado mientras él entraba en el cuarto de baño y luego en la ducha.

-No podemos compartir la ducha –protestó Hermione. Draco dejó escapar una risa ronca.

-Hemos compartido hasta la última intimidad -dijo al tiempo que empezaba a pasarle el jabón suavemente por la piel. Eso ya era otra cosa y ella le puso una mano en el pecho a modo de silenciosa protesta.

-No. Él no se detuvo.

-Más tarde dormiremos. Ella intentó empujarlo.

-Puedo hacerlo yo misma.

-Permítemelo.

-Draco...

-Me gusta oír mi nombre en tus labios.

-Por favor -murmuró al sentir el contacto más íntimo de la mano de Draco. Estaba invadiendo su intimidad de una manera que nunca había experimentado con otro hombre.

-En un minuto más te tocará a ti -dijo en tono divertido, y luego tuvo la audacia de reír cuando ella le mordió el hombro.

-Si quieres jugar, querida, estoy dispuesto a complacerte.

-Ya he jugado bastante. Y era verdad, porque la fatiga se había apoderado de ella. Todo combinado con el chorro de agua caliente, el vapor y la hora tardía. Él terminó de lavarla y luego hizo lo propio. En un par de minutos salió del agua y la secó con una toalla de baño que luego utilizó para él. Segundos después, la condujo al dormitorio, la acomodó bajo la ropa de cama y apagó la luz.

Luego la atrajo contra su cuerpo y esperó que el cansancio venciera el rechazo de Hermione, hasta que al fin ella se durmió.


	4. Chapter 4

Otro Capítulo hoy…. Porque antes de todo soy lectora y se lo que significa esperar por un capítulo.. Disfruten…!

.

.

CAPITULO 04

.

.

.

HERMIONE despertó lentamente y en unos segundos comprobó que no se encontraba ni en su cama ni en su casa. Tras volver la cabeza vio que estaba sola en el lecho.

Allí no había señal de Draco. Después de mirar el reloj, saltó de la cama consternada, sacó ropa limpia del neceser y fue al cuarto de baño. Quince minutos después bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina. Al oler el aroma del café y de las tostadas, de inmediato sintió que el estómago protestaba de hambre.

Draco estaba vestido con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa impecable. La chaqueta a juego y la corbata colgaban del respaldo de una silla. Su aspecto era demasiado dinámico para alguien que había pasado gran parte de la noche entregado a la actividad física. La sola visión del hombre puso en tensión los nervios de Hermione.

-Te iba a dejar dormir otros cinco minutos más antes de subir a buscarte -dijo mientras señalaba la cafetera

- ¿Café? -Por favor -respondió ella. Se sentía incómoda e increíblemente vulnerable-. Luego me iré en un taxi.

Draco puso frente a ella un plato con huevos revueltos y tostadas.

-Yo te llevaré a casa. Siéntate y come.

-No tengo hambre. Él la examinó apreciativamente, notó las sombras bajo los ojos y el cansancio.

-Come y luego nos iremos -insistió. Cualquier protesta habría sido inútil, y además el plato era apetitoso. Hermione se sentó, dio buena cuenta del desayuno y luego se sintió más dispuesta a enfrentar el día.

Tan pronto como hubo terminado. Draco se puso la corbata y la chaqueta. Hermione empezó a despejar la mesa con la intención de lavar los platos.

-Déjalo.

-Sólo será un par de minutos.

-Ya lo hará la señora de la limpieza. Sin decir una palabra, ella recogió el neceser y lo siguió hacia el garaje. Tras el corto viaje entre Wiltshire y Valle de Godric, Hermione casi no esperó a que Draco estacionara a la entrada de su edificio para abrir la puerta del coche.

Como no le vino a la mente ninguna palabra adecuada de despedida, se alejó sin más. Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento, el gato maulló indignado. Tras dejar el neceser a un lado, le puso comida y luego bajó al estacionamiento subterráneo.

Minutos después, conducía su Porsche de época hasta el taller en medio de un difícil tráfico de hora punta. No fue nada fácil concentrarse en el trabajo mientras intentaba disipar de su mente la poderosa imagen de Draco. ¡Santo cielo, todavía podía sentirlo en su piel!

Como si no le hubiera bastado con el encuentro nocturno, se había acercado con sigilo en la madrugada y había vuelto a despertar sus sentidos incluso medio dormida como estaba. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar con tanta pasión hacia un hombre a quien odiaba? Y sin embargo, así era. Todo pensamiento racional barrido por una química sexual en todo su apogeo.

Durante el descanso para comer respondió la llamada de Harry que le había dejado un mensaje en el teléfono móvil.

-Sólo llamaba para saber cómo estás -dijo el hermano.

-¿Quieres saber cómo he sobrevivido al Acto Primero del drama nocturno en tres actos?

-¿Cinismo, Hermione?

-Tengo derecho. ¿No te parece?

-¿Y cuándo tendrá lugar el Acto Dos?

-El sábado por la noche.

-Te agradezco...

-No, por favor, no sigas por ahí —dijo con fiereza y cortó la comunicación. A continuación, después de comer frugalmente y sin apetito, volvió a su quehacer.

A media tarde le dolía la cabeza y tuvo que tomarse un analgésico. Más tarde ajustó el microscopio binocular, luego la luz y se entregó al trabajo.

Hermione se sintió muy aliviada cuando al fin terminó la jornada. Camino a casa se detuvo en un supermercado y compró comida para ella, fruta fresca y comida para el gato.

Más tarde, tras darle de comer, se preparó una ensalada y pescado. Después estuvo una hora mirando televisión y luego trabajó un rato en el ordenador portátil.

Cuando al fin estuvo en su cama sintió el peso del gato en sus piernas. Compañía y amor incondicional, fue lo último que pensó antes de dormirse no sin dificultad.

Era difícil intentar dormir cuando el único hombre que la agraviaba invadía sus pensamientos y sus sueños. Al día siguiente, sentía que se le desplomaba el estómago cada vez que sonaba el teléfono. Esperaba una llamada de Draco para confirmar el encuentro del sábado siguiente.

El viernes por la tarde era un manojo de nervios y lo maldijo de modo muy locuaz. En consecuencia, le costó trabajo responder de forma civilizada cuando oyó su voz el sábado por la mañana.

-Pasaré a buscarte a las seis y media. Primero cenaremos y luego iremos a una exposición de arte.

-Si me dices la hora en que piensas volver a tu casa podemos reunimos allí -sugirió con rigidez.

-No. Los dedos de Hermione apretaron el teléfono móvil.

-Qué significa ese... «no»? -preguntó conteniendo la rabia-. Puedes llevar a otra persona a cenar y a la exposición.

-¿Ir de una mujer a otra? -preguntó en tono jocoso.

-Alternar contigo no forma parte del trato.

-Verás, según lo convenido tengo derecho a doce horas de tu tiempo. Si prefieres no salir, estoy muy dispuesto a pasar esas horas en la cama contigo. Hermione quiso matarlo.

-Minimizar los encuentros sexuales contigo es mi mayor prioridad –dijo intentando guardar la calma-. Voy a necesitar mi coche por la mañana, así que lo llevaré a tu casa.

-Seis y media, Hermione-dijo y cortó la comunicación antes de que ella pudiera añadir algo más. La elección del vestido no fue un problema, acostumbrada como estaba a una intensa vida social. El estilo en boga era el de una mujer suave y femenina, así que escogió uno de seda color jade, con tirantes en los hombros y un profundo escote en pico. Luego se recogió el cabello en un moño flojo y se dio los últimos toques de maquillaje.

Eran las seis y veinticinco cuando estacionó frente a la verja de entrada de la casa de Draco. El Aston Martín ya estaba fuera y Draco le abrió la puerta del coche.

Hermione se limitó a inclinar la cabeza a modo de saludo y se dirigió al vehículo.

-Una mujer puntual -comentó con una mirada penetrante.

-Dijiste a las seis y media —respondió ella en tanto lo sometía a un deliberado examen. Iba vestido de esmoquin, con camisa blanca y corbata de lazo y ella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso-. ¿Nos vamos?

-Te has vestido para impresionar -dijo Draco tras una mirada apreciativa, en un sutil tono burlón.

-Debería ser para... matar -replicó ella con una sonrisa estudiada mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del acompañante.

-¿Debería ponerme en guardia por si llevas un arma escondida? –preguntó mientras se sentaba tras el volante.

-No es mi estilo.

-¿Y hacer un comentario sobre un vestido sí lo es?

-Es una prerrogativa femenina -respondió con una cierta ironía-. El vestido será una especie de armadura contra todas las miradas femeninas que esta noche se clavarán como dagas en mi espalda.

-¿Debido a mi presunta reputación?

-Tú lo has dicho. Draco dejó escapar una risa ronca y ella se mantuvo en silencio durante el breve trayecto a Hogsmeade. Luego intentó mostrarse civilizada cuando el maítre los acomodó en una mesa reservada.

-Al parecer Nueva York te atrae bastante -dijo en un intento por iniciar la conversación-. Estuviste todo el año pasado alli.

En ese momento esperaban el primer plato. Draco se reclinó en el asiento y la miró pensativamente.

-Tengo intereses comerciales y casas en varios países.

-Por lo tanto hay que asumir que tu residencia en la ciudad será transitoria.

-Posiblemente. Hermione bebió un sorbo de vino.

-Se comenta por ahí que has tenido un pasado tortuoso.

-¿Y tú lo crees? Ella lo estudió cuidadosamente.

-A veces los rumores de sociedad pueden ser erróneos.

-Invariablemente. Había una dureza manifiesta en su mirada, algo peligroso, casi letal bajo la superficie. Su mirada era la de un hombre que había visto muchas cosas, superado otras tantas... y que había logrado sobrevivir.

-Creo que disfrutas el misterio de esas suposiciones, y además creo que debido a que eres demasiado listo has esquivado el brazo de la ley.

-Gracias -dijo con irónico cinismo. El camarero llegó con los platos, les llenó las copas de vino y se retiró.

-¿Tienes familia en Nueva York? –preguntó Hermione.

-Un hermano.

El único que había sobrevivido a un tiroteo desde un coche que había matado a sus padres. Un suceso tremendo sucedido en los primeros meses de su estancia en America y que fue la razón que le hizo tomar el primer avión para casa... y quedarse allí a labrar su fortuna.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando entraron en la galería de arte. El objetivo de la exposición de esa noche era más para hacerse ver que comprar esculturas y pinturas. Sin embargo, la velada iba a ser un éxito debido al hecho de que sólo los que tenían poder de compra y prestigio social habían recibido invitación.

Incluso era de rigor donar una cuantiosa suma de dinero para una obra de caridad. Camareras uniformadas circulaban con bandejas de canapés mientras que lo camareros ofrecían champán y zumo de naranja. La llegada de Draco y Hermione fue debidamente observada y posiblemente despertaba todo tipo de especulaciones.

-Vamos a mirar un poco —sugirió Draco suavemente mientras la conducía a la sección de pinturas más cercana. Los impresionistas modernos no llamaron la atención de Hermione y pronto se encontró explicando sus razones mientras iban a mirar algunas esculturas hechas en metal.

-Draco, no esperaba verte aquí —se oyó una dulce voz a sus espaldas. Hermione vio que Astoria Greengras se acercaba a Draco. Y se acercaba demasiado

-. Hermione, no he visto a Harry esta noche.

Harry solía apoyarse en la presencia de su hermana a modo de cobertura, en tanto que a ella le agradaba proporcionársela. A ambos les resultaba cómodo. La experiencia de dos relaciones anteriores ya no estimulaban a Hermione a tener fe en la especie masculina.

-Harry no ha podido venir -respondió con suavidad. El aspecto de Astoria era increíble; vestida a la perfección de pies a cabeza en un estilo italiano y con un elegante peinado muy natural. Enfundada en un traje de seda negro que realzaba sus curvas, su presencia era un imán que atraía la atención de todos los hombres.

Los ojos de Astoria se entornaron un segundo cuando un invitado fue en busca de Draco y lo llevó junto a un grupo de hombres.

-¿Has venido con Draco? -preguntó incrédula-. Es un hombre que no encaja con la gente de tu clase, ¿no es así?

-¿ Y eso significa... ?

-Es rico, salvaje y peligroso. Nunca conseguirías manejarlo.

-¿Y tú sí? Tras lanzarle una mirada, la modeló dejó escapar una risa reprobatoria.

-Oh, por favor, querida.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué Draco me invitó a mí cuando es obvio que tú estás muy dispuesta a acompañarlo?

Los hermosos ojos azules de Astoria echaron chispas de rabia. -¿Tal vez se deba al factor novedad? -dijo en un gélido tono burlón.

-¿Lo crees así? Tal vez esté cansado de las mujeres que disputan entre ellas para atraer su atención. Astoria puso una mano en el brazo de Hermione.

-Hacerse la difícil es un juego poco aconsejable. Terminarás sufriendo.

-¿Y eso te preocupa?

-No te engañes, querida.

-¿Has terminado? -preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa estudiada.

-Creo que sí. Por ahora. Cualquier cosa era mejor que cruzar espadas con la reina del glamour, así que Hermione se alejó para ver el resto de la exposición. Después de un rato, encontró a Astoria sumida en una charla con Draco. No estaba preparada para soportar el dardo doloroso que atravesó su cuerpo. Era ridículo, y odió esa reacción tanto como lo odiaba a él. Draco Malfoy simplemente era una aberración. Un hombre que cruelmente manipulaba las circunstancias en beneficio propio. Así que, ¿qué importaba si, era un amante experimentado, sensible a las necesidades de una mujer? Había otros hombres igualmente experimentados. Hombres de familias nobles, educados en colegios privados, graduados con honores en la universidad y que se desenvolvían en el campo de los negocios, de la medicina, del derecho. Ella los conocía, había alternado con ellos... pero nunca se había encendido una chispa que la hiciera arder. Hasta que conoció a Draco. ¿Era Astoria su compañera habitual? Era cierto que durante el último mes los había visto juntos en un par de ocasiones... Y no había duda de que Astoria estaba dispuesta a clavarle las garras.

-Hermione, querida. Esperaba encontrarte aquí. ¿Cómo estás? Había muchas señoras de la alta sociedad, pero Minerva McGonagall era jefe indiscutible de toda esa minoría selecta.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-¿Cómo está el querido Henry? Lamento tanto que no se encuentre bien -dijo y luego añadió, tras una breve pausa-: Veo que has venido con Draco Malfoy esta noche. Un hombre interesante e influyente.

-¿Verdad que sí? -convino Hermione dulcemente. Minerva desvió la mirada

-Ah, Draco. Estábamos hablando de ti. Él se acercó a ellas. Demasiado cerca de Hermione. Tan cerca, que podía sentir la fragancia de su perfume masculino.

-¿Sí? -preguntó en un tono de seda.

-Ambos debéis venir a la velada que se celebrará el próximo mes. Os haré llegar las invitaciones en el curso de la semana. Disfrutad de la fiesta -dijo al tiempo que presionaba los dedos de Hermioney el brazo de Draco.

-¿Te apetece un café? -preguntó Draco cuando quedaron a solas. «Lo que a mí me apetecería es irme a casa y dormir en mi cama... sola», pensó Hermione. Sólo que eso no iba a suceder.

-¿No? En ese caso nos marcharemos. Intentó zafarse de la mano que oprimía la suya, pero fue imposible.

-Astoria quedará desilusionada.

-¿Y esperas que te dé mi opinión?

-¿Deberías?

Les llevó varios minutos llegar a la salida y ella captó la mirada venenosa de Astoria cuando abandonaron la galería.

-¿Te importa? -dijo Hermione al tiempo que clavaba las uñas en la palma de Draco para soltarse-. No voy a escapar ni a gritar por la calle.

-No llegarías muy lejos.

-No necesitas recordarme mi obligación. No cruzaron palabra durante el trayecto a Wiltshire. Y apenas Draco estacionó, ella salió del vehículo. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada? Draco Malfoy no era suyo. Nada le unía a él. Era libre de ver a quien quisiera, y Astoria Greengras ciertamente era una tigresa en la cama.

Una risa lúgubre nació y murió en su garganta mientras precedía a Draco dentro de la casa.

-¿Te apetece algo de beber? -preguntó al tiempo que deshacía el lazo de la corbata y se desabrochaba la chaqueta. Hermione continuó su camino hacia la escalera.

-¿Para qué jugar a fingir? -dijo al tiempo que subía los primeros peldaños-. ¿Para poner en un contexto diferente la verdadera razón de mi presencia aquí?

-¿Un hombre y una mujer que se entienden en la cama? -preguntó él, en un tono suave como la seda.

-Es sexo solamente -dijo ella a sabiendas que mentía. Y sin decir más, siguió hacia la primera planta, consciente de la anticipación sensual que invadía su cuerpo a medida que subía los peldaños.

El calor y la pasión de la posesión de Draco se habían convertido en una entidad palpable y se odió por desear lo que él pudiera darle, porque había una parte de ella que deseaba que fuese real. Deseaba todo el bagaje emocional, y no sólo la mera parte sexual. Pero todo lo que podía haber entre ellos se remitía al sexo. Y ella debería sentirse contenta. Implicarse emocionalmente con Draco sería lo mismo que lanzarse desde un avión sin paracaídas. Sí, una locura. Hermione entró en el dormitorio de la suite, se quitó los zapatos, las joyas y bajó la cremallera del vestido.

Era consciente de la presencia de Draco y del neceser que le tendía en ese momento. Sus dedos temblaron al recibirlo y de inmediato fue al cuarto de baño. Minutos después, se quitó el maquillaje, se soltó el pelo y deliberadamente evitó mirarse en el espejo.

Draco estaba en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en un codo y mirándola con una cierta ironía. De pronto fue muy consciente de la camiseta que le cubría los muslos. La antítesis del glamour. Astoria, o cualquiera de las muchas mujeres que habían compartido su cama habrían elegido una prenda transparente, tal vez negra o escarlata.

Pero ella no estaba allí para provocar. Así que se introdujo bajo la ropa de cama y se volvió a mirarlo. Él deslizó un dedo por la mejilla y luego lo enredó en sus cabellos. Después trazó el contorno de la piel detrás de la oreja y recorrió la base del cuello mientras la besaba. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido cuando una mano descansó en el muslo.

¿Cómo podía sucumbir tan fácilmente? De pronto tuvo el descaro de pensar que había estado sobre ascuas durante toda la velada, esperando ese momento, deseándolo. En ese instante, la lengua de Draco jugaba una danza erótica en su boca y ella empezó a responder. Draco se puso de espaldas, la atrajo hacia sí y empezó a acariciar sus pechos. Los pezones se excitaron mientras él los tocaba y los besaba hasta que ella dejó escapar un breve grito mitad de dolor y mitad de placer.

La erección era una fuerza muy potente y Hermione sintió que se incendiaba cuando él, dentro de ella, empezó a moverse con mucha suavidad al principio imprimiendo a ambos cuerpos un ritmo lento que fue creciendo en profundidad hasta que ella se sintió totalmente perdida, inconsciente de los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta, atrapada en el erotismo del ascenso hasta las alturas sólo para quedar suspendida en la cima... y luego volver a caer en los brazos de Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

HERMIONE despertó temprano. La luz del amanecer se filtraba a través de las cortinas y se quedó tendida un momento antes de salir de la cama.

Con lentos y cuidadosos movimientos recogió el neceser y salió de la habitación. Se vistió en la galería antes de bajar a la cocina, donde preparó un café.

Más tarde, se sirvió una taza y salió a la terraza. Un nuevo día, reflexionó mientras el sol empezaba a despuntar por el horizonte y se oía el débil piar de los pájaros en los árboles cercanos.

-Te has despertado temprano -dijo Draco desde la puerta abierta. Ella se volvió a mirarlo. Despeinado, en vaqueros, con el torso desnudo y descalzo. La imagen sofisticada había desaparecido y en su aspecto había algo de primitivo.

-No quise perturbar tu sueño. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Me desperté cuando saliste de la habitación. El recuerdo de la noche pasada fue tan vivido que casi se le escapó un gemido.

—Me gustaría marcharme pronto. Tengo cosas que hacer y necesito visitar a mi padre.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno.

—No. Por favor no lo hagas por mí. Termino el café, recojo el neceser y me marcho. Uniendo la acción a la palabra, Hermione terminó el café de un trago, luego se dirigió a la puerta principal, de paso recogió el neceser y se volvió para despedirse.

Él estaba muy cerca y ella no estaba preparada para recibir el beso que le dio en la boca. Sin poder decir una palabra mientras él abría la puerta, rápidamente fue en busca de su coche, se puso tras el volante, arrancó el motor y salió a la calle.

Una vez en su apartamento hizo las tareas habituales y pasó algún tiempo observando el correo electrónico antes de ir a casa de su padre. La fragilidad de Henry la dejó preocupada y no se quedó mucho tiempo. Necesitaba descansar. Luego se puso en contacto con Harry para ver cuál de los dos hablaba con el cardiólogo del padre. Esa noche se acostó temprano y durmió bien. Al día siguiente se levantó con el sonido de la alarma del despertador.

En la oficina, tras una breve reunión para organizar su agenda, tasar los artículos de joyería y ver las prioridades del trabajo fue a su taller y ajustó el microscopio binocular hasta quedar satisfecha. Era casi mediodía cuando sonó el teléfono móvil. Al ver el mensaje en la pequeña pantalla, sonrió. Era Pansy. En unos cuantos minutos organizaron la hora y el lugar de encuentro para esa noche.

De pronto, el día le pareció más luminoso y se descubrió tarareando suavemente mientras trabajaba una gema bajo una potente lupa. Eran casi las siete cuando Hermione entró en el modernísimo café, muy de moda. Allí servían comida soberbia, el servicio era excelente y era tan popular que había que reservar mesa con anticipación. El camarero la condujo a una mesa, y tras pedir agua mineral se dedicó a estudiar la carta mientras esperaba a Pansy.

Casi fue capaz de predecir el momento exacto en que la amiga entró en el café porque todas las cabezas masculinas se volvieron hacia la puerta.

-Mione, siento llegar tarde. No sabes cuánto me ha costado aparcar. A muy pocas personas les permitía usar ese diminutivo, y Pansy era una de ellas. La ropa, la larga melena negra, el leve y exquisito maquillaje, todo hacía de ella una mujer única en su hermosura. Cosa de genes, decía Pansy alegremente cuando alguien le preguntaba con envidia cómo se las arreglaba para tener ese aspecto. A los quince años, una de las más prestigiosas agencias de modelos la había contratado y dos años más tarde se presentaba en las pasarelas de Roma, Milán y París.

Sin embargo, ni la fama ni la fortuna se le habían subido a la cabeza. Tras compartir los mismos colegios privados habían trabado una sólida amistad que se mantenía hasta entonces. Casi antes de acomodarse, llegó el camarero a su lado.

-Agua mineral. Natural. El pobre hombre estaba tan embelesado que escasamente podía hablar y apenas se contuvo de hacer una reverencia al marcharse. Con una leve sonrisa, Hermione se reclinó en su asiento.

-¿Cómo te fue en Italia?

-¿Sobre qué quieres que te hable? ¿Sobre el trabajo de pasarela, los contratiempos detrás del escenario o la divina pieza de joyería que he adquirido?

-La joya -dijo Hermione al punto, y luego dejó escapar un murmullo apreciativo cuando su amiga le indicó el brazalete de diamantes que lucía en la muñeca. Una joya verdaderamente exquisita

- Muy hermosa. ¿Un regalo? -Sí, de mí para mí -sonrió Pansy. Hermione rió con deleite.

-Háblame del conde italiano.

-Primero vamos a comer, Mione querida. Estoy hambrienta. No era justo que Pansy pudiera comer de todo con tan buen apetito y conservara una esbeltez tan fabulosa que los diseñadores se peleaban para que luciera sus modelos. Cuando apareció el camarero, ambas ordenaron lo que deseaban.

-Cenar contigo es una experiencia increíble. Los camareros se pelean por servirte.

-Muy útil cuando una tiene prisa y debe comer en cinco minutos –dijo ella. En ese momento, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar y ella lo ignoró.

-¿No respondes?

-No.

-De acuerdo. ¿Es porque no sueles responder o se trata de una persona en

particular?

-Lo último

- Que has dicho?. Muy pronto, el camarero puso ante ellas unas apetitosas ensaladas de pollo.

-¿Problemas?

-Algunos.

-¿El conde italiano?

-La ex esposa del conde italiano.

-Se opone a que mantengas una relación sentimental con él.

-Has dado en el clavo. Quiere retener el título que adquirió por su matrimonio.

-Pero a ti el título no te interesa para nada – Hermione afirmó más que

preguntó.

-Lo que pasa es que comparten la custodia de la hija y la ex lo amenaza con cambiar los términos de la custodia.

-¿Y puede hacerlo?

-Sí, cuestionando mi capacidad para atender a la niña mientras está con el padre a causa de mi profesión y mi estilo de vida. Aparte de eso, Roma estaba maravillosa. Y, en general, el pase de modelos fue todo un éxito. Y ahora te toca a ti. ¿Por dónde comenzar? Quizá sería mejor ni siquiera empezar. ¿Cómo podía justificar circunstancias tan personales y complejas?

-Como siempre. Ninguna novedad.

-Se comenta que estás saliendo con Draco.

-Nos invitaron a una cena y asistimos juntos a una exposición de arte, nada más.

-Mione, recuerda que estás hablando conmigo. Durante el año pasado también coincidiste con él en varias reuniones sociales. Pero llegar a la velada juntos y luego marcharse juntos ya es otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa?

-Así que cuéntame.

-Me pareció que acompañarlo era una buena idea-dijo con alegre ligereza.

-Estás loca por él.

-Nunca en la vida. Te equivocas. Él es...

-Un demonio de hombre -Pansy terminó por ella. Al instante dejó escapar una alegre risa en tanto alzaba su vaso y lo chocaba contra el de Hermione.

-Buena suerte, Mione querida. Cuando terminaron de cenar pidieron el café y se quedaron charlando casi hasta las diez de la noche. Al despedirse prometieron llamarse muy pronto. El jueves por la mañana, Hermione despertó con los maullidos de protesta del gato. Miró el reloj y profirió un juramento impropio de una dama.

Luego se dio cuenta de que la alarma del despertador eléctrico no había sonado debido a un apagón nocturno. El día no había empezado bien. Minutos más tarde, cuando estaba en el baño, oyó el campanilleo del teléfono móvil, pero lo dejó sonar.

Luego se secó, se vistió, tomó una barrita de cereales y un plátano para comérselos camino a la oficina. Cuando abría la puerta de casa para salir a toda prisa, se acordó de la llamada. Era un mensaje de Harry. Tenía entradas para asistir esa noche a la premier de gala de una película y le pedía que lo llamara.

Hermione había planeado una tranquila noche hogareña, pero a su hermano le encantaban las reuniones sociales y ella raramente rechazaba sus invitaciones. Por lo demás, una velada fuera de casa la ayudaría a olvidar a Draco por unas cuantas horas. Como si pudiera.

Su imagen se entrometía en todos sus pensamientos diurnos. Y las noches eran peor, mucho peor, porque había empezado a invadir sus sueños nocturnos. Hermione maldijo en voz baja mientras esperaba el ascensor que la llevaría al estacionamiento subterráneo. ¿Cómo podría habérsele ocurrido que sería capaz de participar en el trato de Draco y escapar emocionalmente ilesa?

El denso tráfico de hora punta aumentó su sensación de inquietud. Era casi media mañana cuando al fin pudo devolver la llamada a Harry. La empresa de Hermione se enorgullecía de la calidad de su trabajo y a ella le producía satisfacción cada vez que recibía una pieza fuera de lo común. Realmente era un verdadero desafío crear algo sorprendentemente único cuyo precio no fuera un obstáculo. Ocasionalmente se sentía frustrada cuando el cliente insistía en un diseño que el joyero sabía que no realzaría totalmente la belleza de la piedra.

Más tarde, ya en casa, eligió un elegante traje negro de pantalón, una fina bufanda roja y sandalias de tacón. Luego se hizo un peinado alto, se maquilló y cuando Harry se anunció a través del teléfono interno, ella ya estaba lista.

Harry le informó que el punto de reunión eran los estudios de la Fox y que acudirían los actores principales desde Estados Unidos junto con otros famosos actores ingleses como invitados de honor.

Ambos entraron en el concurrido vestíbulo, donde los invitados departían mientras los camareros ofrecían champán y zumo de naranja. Se comentaba que la película sería un éxito de taquilla, especialmente por sus efectos especiales que superaban todo lo visto anteriormente en una pantalla.

El ruido de la conversación general animaba el ambiente y Hermione reconoció a algunos amigos mientras bebía unos sorbos de champán.

-Imagino que Draco vendrá esta noche -comentó Harry.

-Posiblemente -convino ella con deliberada indiferencia, consciente de que si llegaba, no lo haría solo.

-¿Eso te molesta?

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Es un hombre libre -declaró, aunque la verdad no tendría que dolerle tanto

-. Yo soy un asunto transitorio en su vida. Una mera diversión. No quería verlo allí... ni en cualquier otro lugar porque simplemente se acentuaría la diferencia entre sus vidas en público y el diabólico arreglo que Draco había hecho para convertirla en parte de un trato de negocios.

-Acaba de llegar -anunció Harry tranquilamente.

-¿De veras? Fingir indiferencia era un arte que Hermione practicaba a menudo, y lo hacía bien. Se dijo que no se iba a permitir ni una sola mirada a los invitados, pero en unos segundos su mirada fue atraída como por un poderoso imán hacia donde se encontraba Draco. Vestido con un inmaculado traje de etiqueta, su aspecto era el de un poderoso magnate, descaradamente varonil. Sus miradas se encontraron y un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura.

Como si supiera lo que le ocurría a ella, Draco inclinó la cabeza y esbozó una leve sonrisa burlona antes de volver su atención al hombre que estaba a su lado. Entonces Hermione vio que Astoria se acercaba hacia Draco y se sintió enferma al observar su efusivo saludo. Con un deliberado movimiento, Hermione se las arregló para no quedar a la vista de Draco e inició una animada conversación con Harry acerca de los méritos de la industria automovilística alemana e italiana. Los coches eran una de las obsesiones personales de Harry. Estaba en su elemento y, mientras él hablaba, ella dejó vagar la mente. Draco no le debía lealtad. Si la hubiera invitado a acompañarlo esa noche ella habría rehusado. Así que, ¿por qué se afligía? La razón y la lógica estaban muy bien, salvo que no mitigaban el dolor que sentía.

«¿Estás loca?», se preguntó en silencio. «Ni siquiera te gusta. ¿Por qué has permitido que te domine?» Pero ya era tarde. Draco ya estaba allí, siempre en su mente.

-Y si se me diera la oportunidad elegiría un Ferrari -concluyó Harry

-. ¿Has escuchado alguna palabra de lo que he dicho? -preguntó de improviso.

-Fue una comparación muy interesante –dijo Hermione con una débil sonrisa.

-Querida, no te engañes. Tu mente estaba a miles de kilómetros de aquí -

Harry hizo una pausa y luego añadió

- Astoria no está con él. Simplemente intenta hacer ver que lo acompaña.

-Realmente no me interesa.

-Sí te interesa. Y eso me preocupa.

-No -le advirtió con suave vehemencia-. Acepté el trato con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Sólo queda el fin de semana y todo acabará. ¿Por qué esas palabras le produjeron una leve desesperación? Para Hermione fue un alivio cuando las puertas del teatro se abrieron y los invitados se dirigieron a sus asientos.

-Hermione. Harry. Habría reconocido ese acento suave en cualquier lugar y se volvió hacia el hombre que se había unido a ellos con una sonrisa cortés.

-Draco -murmuró y esperó hasta que lo vio intercambiar una mirada con Harry.

-Si hubiera sabido que vendríais habría conseguido localidades contiguas.

-Me regalaron las entradas anoche -dijo Harry.

-Es una lástima. Astoria apareció junto a Draco y lo tomó del brazo.

-Draco, te estamos esperando. Hermione, Harry, estoy segura de que nos excusaréis.

Draco se desprendió deliberadamente de su brazo y Hermione se preguntó si habría sido la única que captó el peligroso brillo en los ojos de Astoria. Para componer la situación. Draco los condujo hacia sus asientos y Hermione sintió en la espalda los venenosos dardos de la mirada de Astoria.

-Eso fue muy interesante -comentó Harry cuando estuvieron acomodados

- Astoria es una mujerzuela de primera clase.

-Están hechos el uno para el otro -declaró Hermione con dulce cinismo.

-Querida, Draco está a años luz de ella.

-¿Eso es un cumplido o una condena? Harry se echó a reír.

-Opto por lo primero, aunque estoy seguro de que prefieres lo último. Cuando la película llegó a su fin, las luces se encendieron y los invitados empezaron a abandonar el teatro.

Hermione rezó para poder escapar sin encontrarse con Draco. Excepto que las deidades no la escucharon. Draco se acercó a ellos en el vestíbulo. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-Vamos a tomar café. ¿Queréis venir con nosotros? «¿Estás de broma? ¿Esperas que me siente frente a vosotros mientras Astoria juega a hacer de vampiresa?», pensó en un segundo.

-No, gracias -dijo rápidamente antes de que Harry aceptara-. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano -dijo con una dulce sonrisa sabiendo que mentía.

-Te llamaré. La boca de Astoria se contrajo en un rictus y por unos segundos Hermione captó un brillo criminal en sus ojos.

-Cuídate de ésa, querida. Astoria no te puede ver -le advirtió Harry. Ella devolvió con ecuanimidad la mirada irónica de su hermano.

-Dime algo que no sepa. Cuando llegaron a la salida, se dirigieron al lugar donde Harry había estacionado el coche.

-Si descubre que Draco duerme contigo...

-Puedo cuidar de mí misma. Harry le apretó la mano.

-Entonces, cuídate. ¿De acuerdo?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

HERMIONE, teléfono. Pensó que tenía que ser Draco e intentó controlar el pulso acelerado al escuchar su voz.

-Tomaremos el vuelo de media mañana. Pasaré a buscarte mañana a las nueve.

-Podemos reunimos en el aeropuerto. De ese modo podría volver a casa en su propio coche.

-A las nueve, Hermione-reiteró antes de cortar la comunicación. Era insufrible. Hermione echó pestes antes de retomar su trabajo. El resentimiento no disminuyó mucho cuando el día se convirtió en noche.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, preparó el neceser de viaje, puso suficiente agua y alimento para el gato y minutos antes de las nueve bajó a recepción. La Playa d West Wittering estaba brillante, con un claro cielo azul, temperatura de primavera tardía y luz de sol.

Draco alquiló un coche y en media hora habían llegado al lujoso complejo hotelero del Marriot County Hall, Hacía más de un año que Hermioneno visitaba la costa. Adoraba su atmósfera de vacaciones, las casas, las terrazas con sus cafés de moda y su despreocupado estilo de vida.

¿Por qué debería haberse sorprendido al descubrir que Draco poseía un lujoso ático en el hotel Marriot? Una de los ventanales que cubría del suelo al techo tenía una vista maravillosa de la bahía y ella respiró a fondo el aire marino cuando Draco abrió una puerta de cristal. Delicioso. Pero no había que olvidar la razón por la que la había llevado hasta ese lugar.

Deberes de dormitorio. Ese pensamiento tendría que haberle sido antipático, pero en cambio sintió una especie de anticipación sensual al pensar que volvería a experimentar la excitación mágica que él era capaz de provocarle.

¿Era malo desear su contacto sin otra implicación emocional más que el placer del momento? «No te engañes, estás implicada hasta el cuello», le dijo una voz interior.

Después de ese fin de semana su vida volvería la normalidad. Sea lo que fuere la normalidad. «Trabajar», pensó mientras Draco llevaba los bolsos al dormitorio. Las actividades sociales habituales... que nunca volverían a ser las mismas si encontraba a Draco con Astoria, o con cualquiera de las muchas mujeres dispuestas a compartir una velada. Compartir su cama, maldición.

«Sería un desastre», admitió en silencio. Tal vez debería retirarse de la vida social, vivir como una reclusa y sencillamente enterrarse en el trabajo. Excepto que eso sería aceptar la derrota. En ese momento se encontraba allí y decidió intentar sacarle el mayor partido posible.

Hermione señaló el paisaje.

-Es muy hermoso. Draco se situó detrás y ella fue consciente de su presencia, del calor que emanaba de él y la tentación de apoyar la espalda contra su cuerpo fue irresistible.

-¿Pasas mucho tiempo aquí?

-Algún que otro fin de semana. Pero no a menudo, pensó Hermione mientras se preguntaba cuándo se tomaba un descanso para disfrutar de los logros de su éxito profesional.

Poseía otras casas en otros países... tal vez elegiría un lugar más exótico donde relajarse.

-Podemos comer en el restaurante del hotel, o explorar

la ciudad. Ella se volvió. Draco se había puesto pantalones cortos y unas zapatillas

deportivas.

-¿Me permites elegir?

-No te hagas la graciosa -la reprendió con suavidad.

-Entonces la ciudad -respondió sin vacilar-. Podemos ir andando. Medio kilómetro no es nada.

Draco alzó una ceja con aire burlón.

-Si quieres ejercicio, puedo pensar en algo mejor.

-Ah, pero mis deberes sexuales no empiezan hasta la noche, ¿no lo recuerdas? Él le presionó el labio inferior con un dedo.

-Esa boca tan descarada te puede traer problemas.

-En ese caso me voy a cambiar de ropa y luego nos marchamos. Muy pronto se reunió con él vestida con pantalones cortos, blusa, una gorra y el bolso colgando el hombro.

-Emprendamos la marcha. Fue una agradable caminata. Una suave brisa refrescaba el calor del sol.

Pronto se sentaron en una terraza y disfrutaron con evidente placer de la comida. Casi estaban listos para partir cuando sonó el teléfono móvil de Draco y ella lo observó con recelo cuando él miró la pantalla y lo dejó sonar.

-Tal vez deberías atender la llamada –sugirió cuando volvió a sonar minutos más tarde. Draco se limitó a encogerse de hombros e ignoró el insistente repiqueteo. Minutos más tarde sonó el móvil de Hermione.

-Estás con Draco -oyó una furiosa voz femenina-. ¿No es así?

-¿Astoria?

-Te ha llevado a la costa a pasar el fin de semana, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -preguntó Hermione.

-Matemáticas elementales.

-¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que te equivoques?

-Querida, me he encargado de investigar. Esta mañana Draco fue a recogerte a tu apartamento.

-Tienes un problema -dijo Hermione sin alterarse.

-Mi problema eres tú en la vida de Draco.

-Te sugiero que lo discutas con él.

-Intento hacerlo. Hermione cortó la comunicación y miró a Draco con ecuanimidad.

-Debes una explicación a Astoria.

-No es así -replicó con tranquilidad,

-Al parecer ella piensa lo contrario. La camarera llevó la cuenta y tras pagar, con una propina incluida, él se reclinó en el asiento y sometió a Hermione a una mirada apreciativa.

-Lo que hayamos compartido Astoria y yo terminó hace varios meses.

Ella alzó una ceja y lo miró con cinismo.

-¿Y sin embargo continúas saliendo con ella?

-Tenemos amigos comunes y recibimos las mismas invitaciones -dijo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros

- Astoria intenta dar la impresión de que seguimos juntos.

-Algo que hace muy bien –Hermione no pudo dejar de comentar. Los ojos de Draco se endurecieron.

-¿Y te molesta?

-¿Por qué debería molestarme?

-Esa relación ha terminado. Astoria debería seguir su propio camino. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione. ¿Como ella tendría que alejarse de él el lunes siguiente? A partir de ese día Draco ya no participaría en su vida. ¿Por qué ese pensamiento la dejaba extrañamente desolada?

-Vayamos a caminar por la playa –sugirió cuando se levantaron de la mesa.

De pronto había tenido la urgente necesidad de sentir la arena dorada bajo los pies, el sol en la piel, la paz y la tranquilidad del paisaje marino. Cuando llegaron a la playa se quitó las sandalias y pisó la arena mojada de la orilla.

Caminaron en agradable silencio admirando la suave curva de la costa que se alargaba. Los niños jugaban en la orilla, vigilados por sus padres y más lejos, las gaviotas parecían suspendidas en el aire. Era una tranquila escena que se transformó a medida que se acercaban a un lugar mucho más frecuentado.

-¿Te apetece explorar las tiendas? –aventuró Draco y ella inclinó la cabeza.

-Es una valentía por tu parte darle carta blanca a una mujer.

-Quizá sea porque me siento indulgente.

-¿Quién podría negarse? -preguntó Hermione mientras se quitaba la arena de los pies antes de ponerse las sandalias. Fue un agradable paseo mientras recorrían la avenida con sus tiendas antes de aventurarse por otra calle donde Hermione se detuvo para examinar unas divertidas camisetas.

Cuando se decidió por una, de inmediato Draco sacó su billetero.

-No -dijo ella con firmeza mientras le tendía un billete a la vendedora

- Gracias, pero no. Era la primera mujer que se negaba a que él pagara y su fiera

independencia lo divirtió. Hubo un tiempo en que había tenido que vigilar cada centavo, y vestirse y comer de la caridad.

Tampoco se sentía orgulloso de haber tenido que recurrir al escamoteo en alguna ocasión. En la actualidad, muy pocos sabían que anualmente donaba una gran cantidad de dinero a albergues para gente sin hogar y fundaba centros de acogida para niños desamparados.

-Propongo tomamos un descanso en un café —sugirió Draco cuando salieron de la tienda.

-¿No puedes mantener el paso, eh? –bromeó Hermione. Cuando comenzó a anochecer, tomaron un taxi para ir al Hotel

Hermione entró directamente en el dormitorio donde dispuso ropa nueva y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Tras lavarse el pelo bajo una buena ducha se enrolló una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió del baño justo cuando Draco entraba completamente desnudo. Tras una furtiva mirada apreciativa al cuerpo perfecto, no fue capaz de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y ni siquiera lo intentó. En cambio, pasó por su lado, entró en el dormitorio y antes de cerrar la puerta oyó una débil risita divertida.

Draco sintió un cierto grado de satisfacción ante la incomodidad de Hermione. A decir verdad, le deleitaba saber que ella no se sentía totalmente cómoda con él y le complacía el hecho de que su experiencia con los hombres era limitada. Sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el pensamiento de la noche que se aproximaba. No había experimentado esa sensación de anticipación respecto a una mujer desde la adolescencia, cuando el torbellino hormonal no hacía diferencia entre una mujer u otra.

En la actualidad, el deseo y la pasión convergían en una mujer, sólo una. Hermione.

Más tarde, ella terminó de maquillarse, recogió su bolso de noche y salieron del apartamento.

El clásico vestido negro con encaje y zapatos de tacón eran adecuados para cualquier ocasión. Una larga bufanda también de encaje en tomo al cuello era un complemento estupendo junto con unos pendientes y pulsera de diamantes. Su aspecto era muy juvenil, peinada con un elegante moño en lo alto de la cabeza. ¿Quién iba a pensar que su interior se había convertido en un manojo de nervios?

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, el Maite ofició con amigable formalidad una vez que los condujo a la mesa. ¿Vino? Una copa, que ella bebió a sorbos a lo largo de la cena, y aunque conversaron ella casi no recordaba de qué habían hablado. Porque allí sólo estaba el hombre y el aura sexual que proyectaba. Era un poderoso afrodisíaco... primitivo, mortal.

¿Cuánto duró la cena? ¿Dos, tres horas? Casi podía oír el martilleo de su corazón mientras esperaba el momento en que Draco pediría la cuenta. El apartamento estaba oscuro cuando llegaron y Hermione se aproximó al ventanal para admirar el paisaje.

Más que oír, sintió a Draco a sus espaldas y no protestó cuando él la atrajo hacia sí por los hombros. Sus labios acariciaron la nuca y ella sintió su cuerpo dolorosamente alerta a las sensaciones que lo recorrían. Luego, Draco la condujo al dormitorio y la tendió en la cama. Tras apagar algunas luces, lentamente la desvistió hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda. Con mucho cuidado alzó la mano hasta sus cabellos y los soltó de modo que la melena se deslizó sobre los hombros de Hermione. Entonces acarició sus pechos y recorrió su vientre antes de detenerse en el suave y húmedo ángulo entre las piernas.

-Llevas demasiada ropa -murmuró Hermione temblorosa, y luego observó cómo se desvestía. A continuación, Draco la besó despertando en ella tal pasión que muy pronto perdió el sentido del tiempo y del espacio y se perdió en el hombre, desenfrenadamente dispuesta a dar y tomar placer hasta alcanzar el final. Fue entonces cuando Draco empezó a seducirla con tan exquisita lentitud que ella gritó pidiendo que mitigara el fuego que la consumía. Más tarde, se quedaron dormidos y al amanecer volvieron a unirse con la dulce lentitud de dos personas en perfecta armonía sexual. A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron junto a la piscina mientras

Hermione pensaba con tristeza que era un lugar idílico y se preguntaba cómo sería dormir en los brazos de Draco todas las noches y ofrecerse mutuo placer. Al día siguiente al amanecer tomarían el primer avión para Londres y luego partirían por caminos separados. Debería sentirse feliz de que todo estuviera a punto de terminar, pero en cambio se sentía increíblemente desolada.

Cuando Draco le preguntó cómo quería pasar el día, ella eligió el parque temático. Allí habría mucha gente, todo tipo de entretenimientos y eso significaba que no tendría mucha oportunidad de pensar en el encuentro nocturno.

-¿Quieres salir a cenar o lo hacemos aquí? -preguntó Draco cuando regresaron al ático.

-Prefiero cenar aquí. Sería agradable cenar en la terraza bajo las estrellas, bebiendo una copa de vino frío, saboreando la exquisita comida mientras contemplaba el paisaje marino. Draco se acercó a ella y recorrió su mejilla con un dedo. El contacto le aceleró el pulso mientras invadía su cuerpo de placenteras sensaciones. Era una locura. «Piensa con la cabeza. Si obedeces a los dictados de tu corazón tendrás serios problemas», se dijo en silencio. Pero de alguna manera tuvo la sensación de que era demasiado tarde para emplear la razón.

-Voy a cambiarme -anunció en tanto pensaba que si no se alejaba de él estaría perdida. Una ducha refrescante la ayudó a recuperar la normalidad. Luego se puso unos vaqueros y un top de algodón, se ató el pelo en una coleta y se dio un toque de brillo en los labios.

-Mira la carta mientras me doy una ducha y me visto -dijo Draco. Hermione se decidió por arroz con salsa de gambas. Cuando Draco se reunió con ella, vestido con vaqueros negros y una camisa deportiva, eligió lo mismo que ella, además de langosta y una ensalada. Después abrió una botella de un exquisito vino blanco muy frío. Mientras esperaban que les llevaran la cena, salieron a la terraza y contemplaron el cielo nocturno que se oscurecía totalmente. Las luces de las embarcaciones se hicieron visibles y Hermione las contempló inmóvil, como hipnotizada, mientras Draco deshacía el nudo de la cinta que le ataba el pelo.

-Todo el día he resistido la tentación –dijo mientras enredaba los dedos en los cabellos que se curvaban en los hombros. Luego la brisa empezó a alborotarlos. Con una cálida sonrisa se aproximó a los labios de Hermione y la besó largamente. A continuación bebió un sorbo de vino. Hermione apoyó la mano en el hombro de Draco y se apoyó en él hasta que oyeron que llamaban a la puerta.

Draco recibió la comida mientras ella ponía la mesa en la terraza. Muy pronto, ambos compartieron la cena ofreciéndose mutuamente trocitos de marisco de los deliciosos platos. La luna brillaba y había miríadas de estrellas parpadeantes en el cielo nocturno. «Un momento mágico», pensó Hermione.

Cuando la brisa se hizo más fresca, despejaron la mesa, lavaron los platos y bebieron café en la sala de estar. Más tarde, con un rápido movimiento Draco la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio donde ambos se desvistieron.

Ella quería saborear cada momento, cada beso, el toque de sus manos, su boca y sentirse exultante en la posesión. Quería darle placer y oír su respiración entre los dientes, su voz enronquecida mientras lo llevaba hasta el fin de su resistencia. Draco sintió la calidez femenina que se revelaba en el modo que lo aprisionaba contra su cuerpo urgiéndole un ritmo que escalaba las alturas hasta llegar a un clímax estremecedor que los dejó extenuados. Durmieron unas cuantas horas y más tarde Draco la llevó al jacuzzi. Como en un sueño ella dejó que la lavara y se quedó quieta como un niño obediente cuando él aclaró su cuerpo y más tarde la condujo a la cama donde hicieron el amor de una manera tan dulce que sintió deseos de llorar. Demasiado pronto llegó la hora de marcharse al aeropuerto. Eran pasadas las ocho cuando desembarcaron en el aeropuerto de Londres.

-Tomaré un taxi -dijo Hermione cuando salían de la terminal. Draco le dirigió una mirada muy elocuente.

-No seas ridícula.

-Necesito llegar a mi trabajo.

-Te dejaré allí.

-Pero eso te aparta de tu camino.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver?

-Draco...

-Tranquila, Hermione. Tú vienes conmigo. Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero de inmediato la cerró al ver que un encargado del estacionamiento se acercaba conduciendo el Aston Martín. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio durante el trayecto a la ciudad y antes de que él estacionara junto al taller ya se había desatado el cinturón de seguridad.

-Gracias por este fin de semana tan agradable -dijo mientras abría la puerta. Draco salió del coche abrió el maletero y le entregó el bolso de viaje. Entonces inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso breve y tan intenso que casi la dejó sin respiración. Luego se separó, entró en el coche mientras ella se alejaba sin siquiera una mirada de reojo.

¿Podría alguien darse cuenta de que su corazón estaba destrozado? De alguna manera lo puso en duda mientras se entregaba a los quehaceres cotidianos. En un momento durante la mañana llamó la enfermera de Henry, para avisarle de que esa tarde iría a cenar con su padre.

Harry la llamó a las cuatro. Estaba radiante. Draco Malfoy había depositado el resto del dinero en la cuenta de Granger-Potters, según lo acordado. «Misión cumplida», pensó Hermione con severidad mientras tomaba un taxi hacia su casa.

Una vez en el apartamento se duchó, se cambió de ropa y condujo hasta la casa de Henry. El aspecto de su padre era increíblemente frágil y el ánimo se le vino abajo al comprobar que estaba aún más deteriorado desde su última visita.

Su apetito había desaparecido y ella lo obligó a comer mientras lo entretenía con anécdotas que al fin le hicieron sonreír. Hermione se quedó junto a él hasta que la enfermera le advirtió que su padre debía retirarse a descansar. Antes de partir, Hermione lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó estrechamente durante largos minutos.

Había valido la pena aceptar las exigencias de Draco.

Henry nunca se enteraría de los desatinos financieros de Harry ni sabría detalles sobre su vida privada. «Y tú?», inquirió una vocecita mientras se revolvía en la cama en busca del sueño.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

EL JUEVES por la mañana, Hermione despertó con una sensación de inquietud localizada en la boca del estómago. ¿Una premonición? Tras levantarse, dar de comer al gato y prepararse una taza de té, revisó el correo electrónico.

Luego se duchó, se vistió y se marchó al taller. Nada indicaba que el día sería diferente a cualquier otro. Como siempre, el tráfico estaba en su hora punta y más tarde el trabajo se desarrolló normalmente, sin ninguna novedad. Harry la llamó durante la mañana. Estaba radiante porque el trato financiero entre Granger-Potter y Draco Malfoy ya era un hecho. Incluso sugirió que cenaran juntos para celebrarlo.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía desprenderse de esa especie de mal presagio que se cernía sobre ella como una nube gris? Eran casi las seis cuando llegó a casa, dio de comer al gato y estaba a punto de preparar la cena cuando oyó el sonido del teléfono móvil.

-Hermione-la voz de la enfermera de tu padre sonaba tranquila y sin prisas-. Se han llevado a Henry en una ambulancia al hospital. Estoy a punto de salir para allá. He hablado con Harry y ya va en camino a la Unidad de Cardiología. Nos veremos allí.

Con el estómago encogido, Hermione tomó el bolso junto con las llaves y salió a toda prisa del apartamento. Cuando esperaba el ascensor recordó la advertencia del cardiólogo y luego condujo por las calles tan de prisa como le fue posible.

Cuando llegó al hospital, el estacionamiento estaba lleno de coches así que tuvo que dejar el suyo en un espacio reservado, no sin antes escribir «urgencia» en un trozo de papel que colocó bajo el limpiaparabrisas. Las horas siguientes fueron las peores de su vida. Harry se encontraban esperando en la Unidad mientras el equipo médico intentaba estabilizar a Henry, pero el pronóstico no era alentador. A medianoche enviaron a la enfermera a casa, y ambos hermanos se quedaron haciendo guardia hasta que la noche lentamente dio paso al amanecer.

-Vete a casa y duerme un poco -le pidió Harry con suavidad. Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza. A las nueve avisaron a sus respectivas oficinas que no irían esa mañana y se turnaron junto al lecho de Henry

Y allí la encontró Draco. Estaba pálida, ojerosa y tan triste que sintió deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos para consolarla. Era consciente de que no tenía cabida allí. Sólo se permitía la entrada a los familiares, aunque él había salvado todos los obstáculos para llegar hasta ellos, expresar su pesar y ofrecer su ayuda.

-No, gracias -dijo Hermione suavemente.

Draco se limitó a apoyar la mano un instante sobre su hombro y luego dejó caer el brazo a un costado. Una enfermera le dirigió una elocuente mirada mientras indicaba el reloj y él inclinó la cabeza en señal de conformidad.

-Nos mantendremos comunicados.

-¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta aquí? –preguntó Hermione con calma minutos después.

-Por pura porfía -respondió Harry, apesadumbrado-. Es una de sus características, ¿o no te habías dado cuenta? «Porfía en grandes cantidades», pensó Hermione y en ese momento, sobresaltada, prestó atención a los monitores de las constantes vitales que empezaron a sonar insistentemente.

A partir de ese momento todo fue cuesta abajo. Al atardecer, Henry los dejó para siempre. Sumida en un estado de sopor, Hermione compartió las lágrimas con su

hermano mientras se consolaban mutuamente.

-Deberías dormir en mi casa. Ella se separó y buscó un pañuelo.

-Estaré bien. Sólo necesito una ducha y meterme en la cama.

-Lo mismo que necesito yo. Ambos tomaron el ascensor y salieron al aire fresco de la calle. Harry la acompañó hasta el coche y esperó que se instalara.

-Te seguiré para asegurarme de que llegas bien a casa.

A esa hora casi no había tráfico. Al llegar a Valle de Godric empezó a caer una ligera lluvia. Por el retrovisor vio los faros del coche de su hermano y cuando estacionó ante el edificio, Harry hizo sonar el claxon, dio media vuelta y desapareció de su vista. La fatiga la vencía cuando salió del ascensor. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no advirtió la alta figura masculina apoyada en la pared junto a su puerta.

-¿Draco? -alcanzó a decir mientras él le quitaba las llaves de la mano, abría la puerta y suavemente la empujaba dentro

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –añadió con gran fatiga

-. No deberías haber venido.

-¿No? -respondió mientras le retiraba el bolso del hombro, lo dejaba en una mesilla y la conducía a la cocina. Luego preparó té y un bocadillo.

-Come.

-¿Comer? No me apetece.

-Te hará bien aunque sea un poco. Era más fácil rendirse que discutir. Obedientemente Hermione comió un trozo y bebió unos sorbos de té, luego apartó el plato.

-Una ducha y a la cama -dijo con cansancio mientras se ponía en pie

- Puedes marcharte si quieres. No se molestó en esperar una respuesta. Tampoco le importaba si se quedaba. Era demasiado para ella y más que nada quería dormir.

Draco dio de comer al gato, lavó los platos, revisó su teléfono móvil, apagó las luces y entró en el dormitorio. Hermione dormía. Draco se desvistió y con todo cuidado se deslizó bajo la ropa de cama. El solo pensamiento de que ella pudiera despertar y llorar en soledad era una posibilidad que no iba a permitir.

Hermione estaba soñando. Unos fuertes brazos la estrechaban y una mano acariciaba sus cabellos. Unos labios besaban suavemente su sien y ella cayó en el sueño sintiendo la calidez de los músculos que la abrazaban, de la piel bajo su mejilla y los latidos acompasados del corazón de un ser humano. Era una sensación reconfortante, tranquilizadora y se sentía contenta así, segura en esos brazos y muy poco dispuesta a emerger de esa sensación cálida y protectora para encarar la cruda realidad del día.

Pero los sueños duran poco, y lentamente atravesó los velos de la inconsciencia para descubrir que todo era realidad.

-¿Draco?

-Espero que no pensaras que era otro hombre -gruñó roncamente antes de enfrentar su mirada sorprendida

- No quise dejarte sola. Ella intentó asimilar la implicación de sus palabras, pero se le hacía muy difícil a esa hora de la mañana. Draco observó cómo sus pálidos rasgos despertaban a la conciencia de lo ocurrido, vio el dolor y su intento por sobreponerse.

-¿Quieres hablar? Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras contenía las lágrimas. No deseaba derrumbarse ante él.

-Iré a preparar café -dijo Draco. Tenía que mantener las manos ocupadas, de lo contrario las usaría para estrecharla entre sus brazos, y había decidido que la próxima vez que hicieran el amor sería con la voluntad de ella.

Una vez fuera de la cama, entró en el cuarto de baño y más tarde salió vestido y afeitado pensando que la maquinilla de una mujer no substituía su máquina de afeitar eléctrica.

En la cocina preparó la cafetera. Eran pasadas las ocho y un buen desayuno les haría bien, así que empezó a preparar dos tortillas de jamón y queso.

Hermione se puso unos vaqueros y una blusa. Se sintió mejor después de peinarse, refrescarse la cara y empezar la rutina cotidiana. No estaba impresionante pero tampoco mal, pensó tras mirarse en el espejo. Lo suficiente para enfrentar ese día y todo lo que traería consigo. El olor del café y las tostadas era tentador. Entró en la cocina justo cuando Draco ponía las tortillas en los platos.

Aunque no tenía demasiado apetito, comió la mitad, acompañada de una tostada y dos tazas de café.

-¿No tendrías que estar en otro lugar a esta hora de la mañana?

-Más tarde -dijo Draco reclinándose en la silla, contento de verla menos vulnerable-. Me marcharé cuando llegue Harry. Los ojos de Hermione se nublaron levemente.

-Estoy bien. Draco alzó una ceja.

-No he dicho que no lo estuvieras. Hermione le debía una palabra de agradecimiento.

-Fuiste muy amable al venir a acompañarme.

-Hice que Harry prometiera llamarme si tú insistías en volver a casa. ¿Entonces Draco se preocupaba por ella? En ese momento sonó el teléfono y ella atendió la llamada. Harry iba de camino a su casa. Hermione empezó a despejar la mesa y juntos lavaron los platos.

Cuando terminaron, ella dijo que iba a arreglar el dormitorio como pretexto para escapar de su presencia. El timbre sonó cuando la habitación ya estaba limpia y ordenada.

Harry no tenía aspecto de haber dormido bien. Hermione le preparó un café y no supo Si sentirse triste o aliviada cuando Draco anunció que se marchaba. Los días que siguieron al funeral fueron igualmente desoladores y Hermione se tomó otro día libre antes del volver al taller.

Harry tuvo que viajar por negocios y Hermione concentró toda su energía en el trabajo. Draco llamó varias veces, pero ella se limitaba a una breve conversación rechazando sus invitaciones. Aun en circunstancias normales, un medallón encargado por Astoria le habría alterado los nervios. Así que se esmeró en el diseño de la joya intentando alcanzar la perfección.

Los días se convirtieron en una semana. Harry regresó a Londres por unos días antes de volver a viajar dentro del país.

-Hermione, te necesitan en la tienda. Ella se separó del microscopio binocular, se arregló el pelo y se dirigió a la tienda donde las gemas relucían sobre terciopelo oscuro en varias vitrinas de cristal.

Dos dependientes muy compuestos se encontraban tras los mostradores de cristal y miraban con una fachada de amabilidad a la mujer joven y alta cuya espalda y postura a Hermione le pareció vagamente familiar. Cuando la mujer se volvió hacia ella, Hermione supo por qué. Era Astoria.

Iba muy bien vestida, exquisitamente maquillada y con su habitual aspecto de modelo internacional. «Vamos a tener problemas», fue lo primero que pensó Hermione.

-La señorita Greengras desea hablarle acerca del medallón que encargó

en esta casa.

-Desde luego -dijo Hermione amablemente y se acercó a Astoria

- Tal vez quieras enseñármelo -dijo al tiempo que tomaba un trozo de terciopelo y lo extendía sobre el mostrador.

-Aquí está -dijo Astoria. Era una hermosa pieza rectangular con cinco diamantes tallados y engarzados en oro. La cadena que lo sujetaba era exquisita.

-Tiene arañazos y los diamantes no son del tamaño y calidad que acordamos.

Era exactamente la joya que Astoria había encargado. Los diamantes perfectamente cortados y engarzados.

Hermione sacó la lupa y de inmediato notó los arañazos. Había varios. Sin embargo no había ninguno el día que le entregaron la joya a Astoria ¿Intentaba deliberadamente denigrar su experto trabajo?

-Mis notas están en el archivo -empezó con cortesía y luego se volvió al dependiente-. Luna, ¿sería tan amable de traérmelas? Necesito revisar los detalles originales con la señorita Greengras.

Hermione revisó concienzudamente las notas e instrucciones del diseño y se tomó su tiempo para clarificar cada punto. Cuando al fin terminó, Astoria se había quedado sin argumentos.

-Todavía quedan los arañazos.

-Podemos quitarlos -dijo con calma.

-Me niego a aceptar un trabajo de artesanía defectuoso -declaró con una mirada mordaz.

-Si nos quieres dejar la joya, repararemos los daños sin costo adicional.

-La única solución aceptable es una indemnización -dijo con un crédito total a mi nombre y me quedo con el medallón.

-Eso va en contra de la política del establecimiento.

-Si no aceptas mis condiciones informaré a la Asociación de Joyeros y además me encargaré de hacer llegar el asunto a los medios de comunicación.

-Hazlo. Mientras tanto vamos a recurrir a un joyero independiente para que examine los arañazos y también haremos llegar su informe a los medios de comunicación. Había descubierto la fanfarronada de Astoria y la dejó sin recursos. Astoria lo sabía y su expresión no fue agradable cuando recogió rápidamente el

medallón y lo metió en su bolso. Con engañosa calma, Hermionese volvió a Luna.

-Acompañaré a la señorita Greengras a la puerta. Había sido una pequeña victoria que duró hasta que salieron a la calle.

-No creas que has ganado -se desahogó Astoria en tono perverso-. Deseo a Draco e intento mantenerlo a mi lado.

-¿De veras? –Hermione miró los ojos entornados de la mujer

- Buena suerte.

-Aléjate de él. He gastado demasiado tiempo y energía cultivando la relación entre nosotros.

Por un instante Hermione pensó que Astoria iba a golpearla y se preparó, pero la modelo se limitó a proferir unos vehementes juramentos antes de alejarse. Con esfuerzo, Hermione volvió a su trabajo y se sintió contenta cuando terminó la jornada y pudo marcharse a casa. La tristeza, unida al enfrentamiento con Astoria, sólo sirvieron para exacerbar sus emociones.

Habría sido demasiado fácil enfurecerse contra el destino o hundirse en un pozo de lágrimas. Cuando abrió la puerta el gato corrió hacia ella y le acarició las orejas aterciopeladas. Entonces el felino golpeteó la cabeza contra su mano.

-Devoción incondicional -murmuró al tiempo que acariciaba afectuosamente el suave pelaje del animal. Estaba sola y no había nadie cercano a quien llamar.

Harry estaba de viaje, Pansy había regresado a Italia y no podía llamar a Draco. De acuerdo, entonces daría de comer al gato, se prepararía la cena y limpiaría el apartamento. Una actividad que le llevaría unas cuantas horas. Más tarde, se daría una ducha y luego se metería en la cama.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

VOLVER al trabajo fue un alivio para Hermioney esa mañana se entregó diligentemente a su quehacer. Ajustó el microscopio binocular y lo centró sobre el delicado engarce que estaba ejecutando. Para ella el intrincado diseño era un desafío tanto profesional como personal. Quería lo mejor y dedicaba su atención a los detalles minúsculos que la llevarían al resultado deseado... la perfección. No le importaba continuar trabajando durante el descanso para comer ni quedarse hasta más tarde en el taller; nada importaba salvo la calidad de su trabajo.

El establecimiento necesitaba contar con medidas de seguridad. Era fácil deshacerse de las gemas sueltas, por lo tanto se convertían en blanco preferido para robos. Allí había piedras preciosas de incalculable valor, así como un equipo muy caro. Por tanto, las medidas de seguridad eran muy rigurosas y la empresa contaba con una de las mejores cámaras acorazadas. Puertas de cristal a prueba de balas protegían al personal que trabajaba en el interior y un costoso sistema de seguridad se encargaba del resto. Sin embargo, había que tener precaución, algo a lo que ella se había acostumbrado a lo largo de los años y que nunca descuidaba. Una de las reglas de oro de la casa era que dos personas, nunca una sola, estuvieran en el taller. Si por casualidad algo desagradable le sucedía a uno, el otro podría hacer sonar la alarma. En los tres años que llevaba trabajando para la firma nadie había intentado forzar el sistema de seguridad a la luz del día.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué le rondaban esos pensamientos en la cabeza? ¿Instinto, premonición? ¿O se debía a su aguda vulnerabilidad actual? Por más que se esforzara, era incapaz de alejar a Draco de su mente. Era una fuerza intrusa que invadía cada minuto del día Podía sentir su contacto sin ninguna dificultad. Sentir su boca en la suya. «No sigas por ahí», pensó. Los recuerdos eran demasiado vividos, demasiado intoxicantes.

Tuvo que admitir que fue maravilloso mientras duró. Una fugaz aventura orquestada por razones incorrectas. Y la peor de ellas había sido la manipulación. ¿Entonces por qué sufría por él? El trato había acabado. Granger-Potter florecería bajo la dirección de Draco. La vida privada de Harry se mantendría en el anonimato. ¿Y en cuanto a ella? Había cumplido todas las obligaciones y era libre. Hermione sintió una risa cavernosa en la garganta. ¡Seguro que sí! ¡Pero la verdad era que nunca había estado más atada en su vida! Apenas comía, raramente dormía bien. Algo de eso podría haberlo atribuido a la tristeza por la pérdida de su padre. Y todo el resto era culpa de Draco.

El timbre electrónico sonó por encima de la música ambiental y Hermione alzó la vista. Al otro lado de la puerta vio una figura familiar con una bolsa de comida en cada mano. Era Ginny, camarera de una cafetería cercana con su pedido para el

almuerzo.

-¿Quieres ir a recibir los bocadillos o voy yo? De acuerdo, iré yo –dijo Hermione al darse cuenta de que Neville se encontraba empeñado en la delicada tarea de calentar un metal fino. Tras dejar a un lado las herramientas fue hacia la puerta, quitó el seguro y abrió el picaporte. Y en ese instante se desencadenó el infierno.

Tuvo una fugaz visión de la expresión aterrorizada de Ginny en el momento en que un hombre con la cara oculta bajo un gorro de lana para esquiar la catapultaba al interior del taller. La pesadilla comenzó al verlo blandir un horrible cuchillo. En tales circunstancias el cometido era claro. Obedecer las órdenes y no jugar a convertirse en héroe. Un cuchillo no era una pistola, además Hermione estaba entrenada en autodefensa. ¿Podría arriesgarse a desarmarlo? El hombre sacó una pistola.

-Ni se te ocurra -ordenó en un tono tan perentorio que le heló la sangre en las venas. Con un rápido movimiento le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí mientras presionaba la punta del cuchillo contra la garganta. Tranquila, tenía que permanecer tranquila. Lo que no era fácil ante la proximidad de la pistola, para no mencionar la amenaza del cuchillo. Con el rabillo del ojo tuvo una visión de Neville que movía sigilosamente un pie hacia el botón de alarma colocado en el suelo. Una llamada que enviaría una alerta electrónica al busca del supervisor, a la empresa de seguridad y a la comisaría de policía.

Hermione rezó para que el delincuente no lo hubiera notado. -Abre la cámara acorazada -dijo con una voz gutural que hizo que Neville alzara las manos en un gesto impotente.

-No sé la combinación. Una respuesta para ganar tiempo y el intruso lo sabía.

-¿Crees que soy tonto? -preguntó en un tono perverso mientras apretaba los hombros de Hermione

- Ábrela ahora mismo o usaré el cuchillo. Ella sintió la punta en la base de la garganta, una punzada en la piel y luego un cálido hilillo de sangre.

Neville no vaciló. Se acercó a la puerta de la cámara, marcó una serie de dígitos y luego abrió la puerta.

-Mete todo en un bolso. ¡Vamos! Neville obedeció tardando todo lo que se atrevía.

-¿Quieres que le haga daño de verdad? El cuchillo presionó con más fuerza y Hermione gimió de dolor.

-Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo -dijo Neville al tiempo que vaciaba bandejas echando el contenido en una bolsa

-. Esto es todo lo que hay.

-¡Dámelo! -dijo el delincuente al tiempo que soltaba a Hermione y se dirigía a la puerta. Pero ella vio lo que él no podía ver y deliberadamente mantuvo una mirada inexpresiva mientras dos guardas de seguridad armados se colocaban a ambos lados de la puerta de calle. Una sorpresiva patada bien dirigida era todo lo que se necesitaba para desarmar al intruso y proporcionar los pocos segundos esenciales de confusión para dar a los guardas la oportunidad de entrar y derribarlo. En una fracción de segundo el pie de Hermione le golpeó la muñeca y la pistola saltó por el aire.

Con una sarta de obscenidades el hombre se abalanzó hacia ella y Hermione apenas pudo ver cómo la puerta se abría de golpe y entraban los guardias antes de que el delincuente volviera a aferraría contra su cuerpo. La presión contra las costillas era agudísima y apenas podía respirar. Ginny empezó a llorar en silencio.

-Déjala marcharse -ordenó uno de los guardias y se ganó una mirada mordaz.

-¿Estás loco? Ella será mi salvoconducto para salir de aquí.

-Tira el cuchillo.

-Ni soñarlo, colega. Lo que había empezado como un atraco se convertía en una tentativa de secuestro. Entonces Hermione escuchó el sonido distante de una sirena que se acercaba velozmente al taller y luego se detenía. Segundos más tarde sonó el teléfono.

-¡Atiende tú! Moviéndose con todo cuidado el guarda obedeció la orden y luego le tendió el auricular al hombre.

-Es para ti.

-Dile al policía que quiero que me dejen salir de aquí sin trampas y luego que me den quince minutos para marcharme. Ese es el trato. La escena se parecía mucho a la de una película. Peor que eso, porque el hombre estaba desesperado y no vacilaría en hacerle daño a Hermione. En una fracción de segundo vio toda su vida desfilar ante sus ojos. Vio a su madre, a su padre, a Harry. Y a Draco. Demonios, ¿por qué Draco? Ella no tenía futuro con Draco. ¡Maldición, era posible que no tuviera futuro alguno!

-Os quiero a todos afuera. ¡Ahora! -ordenó furioso el delincuente y ella contuvo la respiración. Los guardias, Ginny y Neville desfilaron hacia la salida con calma y la puerta se cerró dejando a Hermione y al hombre en el taller.

-Tú y yo vamos a dar un paseo juntos -oyó la voz del hombre junto al

oído-. Y Si eres muy buena podría dejarte marchar cuando nos hayamos

alejado de aquí.

-Sí. Seguro que sí. Y a medianoche el sol resplandecía en Alaska. La mano del hombre apretó el pecho de Hermione.

-O tal vez podríamos corrernos una juerga dentro de un rato.

-Sí, en tus sueños. El hombre la empujó brutalmente contra un mostrador.

-Toma el maldito teléfono y dile a esos bastardos que se pongan en acción. Ella apenas podía creer que lo dejarían salir solo de allí. Las piedras preciosas costaban una fortuna. Y su vida estaba en peligro. Al tomar el auricular vio que le corría sangre de una herida en la mano.

-Manténgase tranquila. Haga lo que le dice. Hemos bloqueado las calles así que no podrá ir muy lejos -la voz masculina era clara y directa.

-Un movimiento equivocado por parte de ellos y tú pasarás a la historia, ¿me oyes? Lo que sucedió a continuación fue una pesadilla de acciones, ruidos y miedo; todo en un calidoscopio de movimiento mientras la obligaba a llevar la bolsa con las gemas, la utilizaba como escudo humano y, ya en la calle, la movía a empellones hacia su coche.

En esos terribles segundos ella se preparó para cualquier cosa, y no fue hasta que la empujó por el asiento del conductor y luego casi se sentó encima de ella que pudo darse cuenta de que lograría escapar. Y la llevaría consigo.

El hombre hizo girar la llave de contacto y arrancó el coche. Hermione oyó el chirrido de las ruedas mientras el vehículo escapaba a una velocidad temeraria. Automáticamente se apoyó en el salpicadero y escuchó su risa demencial mientras hacia virajes entre los coches que corrían por la calzada. Luego hizo un violento giro a la izquierda y dejó escapar un grito de rabia al ver que la calle estaba bloqueada. Entonces giró en redondo, pero fue inútil porque otra vez encontró la calle bloqueada. El coche rebotó contra otro vehículo con un golpe sordo de metales aplastados antes de salirse de la calzada e ir a dar a un costado de la calle en medio de los frenazos y cláxones de los otros vehículos. Segundos antes, Hermione vio el desastre inminente y al dictado de un impulso abrió su puerta y se lanzó antes de que el coche se estrellara.

Cuando su cuerpo cayó en el asfalto, por unos segundos sintió un agudo dolor, luego intentó moverse y luego... nada. Hermione estaba soñando. Sentía una extraña levedad corporal. En ciertos momentos parecía que emergía hacia la conciencia y luego volvía a caer en un sopor más reconfortante. Había voces, al principio lejanas y confusas y luego muy claras a medida que empezaba a despertar totalmente. Paredes blancas, movimientos, un leve olor antiséptico y una enfermera con uniforme que examinaba sus signos vitales.

Un hospital.

Hermione observó el gotero, las vendas en un brazo y sintió un dolor generalizado, especialmente en la cabeza, en una cadera y en un hombro.

-Muy bien. Ya está despierta -dijo la enfermera con una mirada minuciosa-. Contusiones múltiples, rozaduras, heridas superficiales producidas por arma blanca y conmoción. Le hemos administrado analgésicos. Pronto vendrá el médico. Ah, tiene visita. Alguien que había llegado minutos después que la hospitalizaran, que insistió en que la atendieran los mejores médicos y que la pusieran en una habitación individual.

-¿Una visita?

-Si no se siente en condiciones de recibirlo puedo hacer que espere. Seguramente se trataba de un agente de la policía para tomarle declaración.

-No, déjelo entrar. Apenas había salido la enfermera, entró Draco y su presencia pareció llenar la habitación. La expresión sorprendida de Hermione hizo aflorar una sonrisa a sus labios aunque sus ojos se mantuvieron serios mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-¿Ni siquiera un «hola»? Hermione sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

-Me he quedado sin habla.

-¿Debido a mi visita? -dijo en tono ligero mientras se preguntaba si ella podría imaginarse por lo que había tenido que pasar unas horas antes. Rabia... no, rabia cuando le informaron sobre lo sucedido. Y miedo. Auténtico miedo al pensar que pudo haberla perdido. Todavía luchaba contra esas dos emociones y las controlaba por pura fuerza de voluntad. El delincuente pagaría caro el hecho de haber puesto en peligro la vida de esa mujer

- Nadie me iba a impedir que entrara a verte. ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

-Tan bien como se puede esperar. Draco le acarició suavemente el mentón con los dedos.

-¿Necesitas algo? «Tú», pensó al instante.

-¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

-En uno o dos días -dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba el labio inferior.

-¿Y el secuestrador? El rostro de Draco se convirtió en una dura máscara.

-Detenido y en la cárcel. En ese momento entró la enfermera.

-Debo pedirle que se marche. La paciente necesita descansar. Durante un instante Hermione pensó que se iba a negar, en cambio se acercó a ella, la besó en los labios y se retiró. Por la tarde Hermione recibió dos ramos de flores. Uno de parte del personal del taller y tres docenas de rosas rojas, con una tarjeta en la que se leía una sola palabra escrita en tinta negra: Draco.

Hermione comió poco, mantuvo una breve conversación con la policía en la que narró los sucesos ocurridos antes y después del atraco. Más tarde se quedó dormida, ajena a la presencia de Draco que observaba su rostro en reposo. Tan delicada. Con una piel de porcelana y una boca que era una pura tentación. Deseaba llevarla a su casa, abrazarla y protegerla mientras dormía. Y asegurarle que nunca nadie volvería a hacerle daño, a ella, cuyos hermosos ojos marrones lo habían cautivado desde que la conoció. Sin mayor esfuerzo se había apoderado de él, robándole el corazón.

¿Sería consciente del sentimiento que despertaba en él? La pregunta de fondo era saber qué intentaría hacer él al respecto. Hermione se despertó temprano. Después de ducharse ayudada por una enfermera, le dijeron que le quitarían el gotero intravenoso y ella declaró que quería marcharse a casa. El especialista se mostró menos entusiasta. -Preferiría que se quedara bajo observación otras veinticuatro horas.

-Preferiría, aunque no es absolutamente necesario, ¿verdad?

-¿Vive sola?

-No exactamente. El gato no contaba, pero tenía teléfono, teléfono móvil y una buena vecina. El médico examinó los signos vitales, y el historial médico.

-Vamos a hacer un trato. Esta tarde la volveré a examinar con vistas a una posible alta. ¿Tiene alguien que la venga a buscar y la lleve a casa? Pasadas las seis de la tarde, Hermione llegó a su apartamento en un taxi.

El gato la saludó con un maullido de protesta. Hermione le dio de comer y luego se preparó una taza de té. Sentía mucho dolor, así que tomó dos calmantes. Luego se instaló cómodamente en un sofá frente al televisor con el gato en su regazo. Eligió una comedia de media hora de duración y se preparó para relajarse. La insistente llamada del teléfono interno fue como una intrusión indeseable.

A través de la pantalla del aparato vio que era Draco.

-Estoy bien y a punto de acostarme.

-Abre la puerta.

-Estoy demasiada cansada para recibir visitas.

-Hermione.

-Déjame sola, por favor -dijo y cortó la comunicación. Minutos más tarde, sonó el timbre de la puerta. ¿La vecina?

Era el administrador del edificio acompañado de Draco. Ella abrió la puerta.

-Su... amigo estaba preocupado por su salud -explicó, con expresión contrita.

-Como puede ver, me encuentro bien. Draco se volvió al hombre.

-Yo me quedaré con ella. El administrador la miró confundido.

-¿Hermione?

-Está bien. Segundos más tarde, tras cerrar la puerta, se volvió al hombre que había trastornado su vida.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¿Quieres que te prepare el neceser o lo haces tú? -preguntó en un tono muy controlado.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que has oído. O vienes conmigo o me quedo a dormir aquí -dijo en un tono suave como la seda, pero con una mirada inmisericorde

- Tú verás.

-No quiero verte aquí. La mirada de Draco se oscureció y sin decir palabra se dirigió al dormitorio.

-¡No puedes hacer esto! -exclamó Hermione al ver que abría los cajones de la cómoda y empezaba a meter ropa en un bolso. Luego fue al armario y sacó unos vestidos que también colocó en el bolso. Más tarde añadió algunos artículos de aseo que encontró en el baño.

- De acuerdo, nos vamos.

-No iré a ninguna parte contigo.

-Sí que lo harás. Por tus propios pies o tendré que llevarte en brazos. Hermione quería golpearlo.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

-Necesitas descansar y recuperarte. Y necesito ver que lo haces.

-Puedo cuidar de mí misma

-Seguro que sí -replicó al tiempo que cerraba la cremallera del bolso

- La próxima semana. Hasta ese momento yo me encargaré de tí – añadió con una

mirada desafiante. No había duda de que estaba decidido a hacer lo que decía, así que lo siguió hasta el vestíbulo donde tomaron el ascensor.

El Aston Martín estaba estacionado a la entrada del edificio y Hermione se acomodó en el asiento del acompañante. Minutos más tarde se sumaron al tráfico y recorrieron la corta distancia hasta llegar a la casa de Draco en Wiltshire.

Hermione apenas lograba controlarse. Era el hombre más imposible que había tenido la desgracia de conocer. Draco estacionó el coche en el garaje.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar de mal humor?

-No estoy de mal humor. Simplemente no tengo nada que decirte. Mientras ella no tenía nada que decir, él tenía muchas cosas que decirle acerca de los riesgos que había corrido y de jugar a la heroína. Maldición, ¿tenía idea de lo que pudo haberle ocurrido?

-Eres una testaruda -dijo al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos, se inclinaba para recoger el bolso y con una cadera cerraba la puerta del vehículo.

-Te odio -dijo Hermione con fiereza.

-Una emoción muy saludable.

-Bájame, puedo caminar. Una vez en la casa, Draco cruzó la galería y por fin la dejó sobre el suelo del dormitorio principal. Luego echó la ropa de cama hacia atrás y acomodó las almohadas.

-Métete en la cama. Traeré una taza de té.

-No necesito un enfermero. Draco se aflojó la corbata y se quitó la chaqueta.

-O es aquí o en el hospital. Y si no estás acostada cuando vuelva, yo te meteré en la cama. Con el cuerpo muy dolorido ella entró en el cuarto de baño. Minutos más tarde volvió a la habitación y se metió en la cama. Sería tan fácil cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida. Draco entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado. El té y el bocadillo podían esperar.

Contemplar su cabeza apoyada en las almohadas y su rostro en reposo fue suficiente para dejarlo sin aliento, con el corazón latiendo atropelladamente. Draco se sentó junto a la cama, alerta al menor movimiento, a la menor queja de dolor.

Durante la noche le administró otros dos analgésicos con un vaso de agua. Era allí, en ese lugar, donde ella pertenecía. Donde él quería que permaneciera.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

HERMIONE empezó a despertar lentamente y, por la tenue luz de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que la noche había dado paso al amanecer. Muy pronto sintió el dolor de las numerosas contusiones y se convenció de que cualquier movimiento brusco no iba a ser una buena idea. La cama, la habitación... no eran las suyas. Entonces recordó y deseó no haberlo hecho. Lentamente giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada oscura de Draco. Estaba recostado de lado y la miraba. «Mejor que anoche», pensó al tiempo que le despejaba un mechón de la mejilla. Sus ojos se entornaron al ver la delgada línea en la base del cuello.

Muy pronto la herida cerraría y después de un tiempo la cicatriz desaparecería.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo ocurrido?

-Los hechos están en el informe oficial –Hermione intentó decir con ligereza, pero no lo logró. Él ya había leído y asimilado ese informe.

-No obedeciste las reglas de la empresa. Draco todavía se moría al pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido.

-¿Te preocupas por mi bienestar. Draco?

-¿Y eso te sorprende? Era un germen de esperanza.

-Con respecto a atracos, los bancarios, comerciantes de gemas y joyeros son profesionales de alto riesgo. Era cierto. Pero a los empleados se les adiestraba para responder pasivamente y no atacar o actuar agresivamente en situaciones de robos.

-Me has dado un tremendo susto -dijo al tiempo que le delineaba la boca con un dedo

- La próxima vez no actúes como una heroína, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo con suavidad.

-¿Qué habrías hecho en una situación similar? Los ojos de Draco se entornaron. En su adolescencia había conocido las calles, había vivido en ellas durante un tiempo y las había trabajado. Había corrido riesgos que lo habían llevado muy cerca de conflictos con la ley, pero nunca los suficientes como para que lo atraparan. Había llevado un cuchillo, pero nunca una pistola. Había estudiado y practicado técnicas orientales de combate y defensa propia. Técnicas que podrían matar a un hombre tras un golpe bien dado con la mano o el pie. Como respuesta a la pregunta de Hermione, habría examinado las ventajas y habría corrido un riesgo calculado. Como ella lo había hecho.

-Verás...

-Si vas a decirme que está bien para un hombre pero no para una mujer, tendré que pegarte –dijo ella con tranquila vehemencia.

-Podría ser interesante -replicó, divertido. Bajo la superficie había mucho más de lo que él dejaba ver. Nadie, ni siquiera los periodistas más diligentes habían podido descubrir mucho de su pasado. Ella se preguntó si esas sombras ocultaban algo inconfesable. Tal vez eso lo había convertido en la persona que era en la actualidad.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Primero una ducha y después el desayuno -dijo ella antes de levantarse y dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Hermione entró al cubículo de mármol y cristal reservado a la ducha y empezó a lavarse el pelo. Tenía necesidad de limpiar la piel de su cuerpo del contacto de las manos del agresor. Odiaba el recuerdo de sus manos, su expresión casi maníaca y el sonido de su voz. Pudo haber sido peor, mucho peor, y temblaba al pensarlo.

-Déjame ayudarte. Hermione contuvo el aliento.

-Puedo hacerlo sola.

-No lo dudo -replicó Draco mientras masajeaba su cabeza con movimientos lentos y circulares. Entonces miró las contusiones en el tórax y los moretones de los brazos. Habría querido besar cada una de esas marcas, pero no era el momento. «Cielo santo», pensó Hermione. Quedarse así era una bendición, algo mágico.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que los dedos relajaran la tensión de la cabeza, del cuello y de los hombros. Luego empezó a enjabonarla. Él tenía la habilidad de dejar su cuerpo sin fuerzas, blando, como si careciera de huesos. Cuando hubo terminado, la abrazó suavemente y acarició la curva del cuello.

Draco la sintió temblar en sus brazos y la besó tan suavemente que ella sintió deseos de llorar. ¿Habría visto sus ojos empañados?, se preguntó ella, con el deseo de rodearle el cuello con los brazos. La tentación fue tan grande que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no responder intensamente al beso de Draco. Muy a desgana separó la boca de los labios masculinos y apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho.

Era tan agradable estar así con él y aceptar el alivio que le ofrecía.

-Y ahora vamos a comer algo, ¿verdad? –dijo mientras la envolvía en una toalla. Luego ella fue al dormitorio, sacó del bolso unos vaqueros y una camisa suelta, se vistió y se cepilló la melena. Draco entró cuando terminaba de sujetarse el pelo y su mirada se desvió hacia la imagen reflejada en el espejo. Entonces contempló hipnotizada la atlética figura vestida con vaqueros y un polo.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Durante un instante todo se oscureció, sólo quedó el hombre y una intensa tensión eléctrica en la habitación. Hermione sentía como si su espíritu se hubiera unido al de él formando un todo primitivo, incandescente.

Casi sin respirar, se quedó inmóvil, como una imagen congelada en el tiempo. Más tarde, el hechizo se rompió y ella fue hacia la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. ¿Habría sentido Draco el hechizo también? ¿O eran fantasías suyas? Café. Necesitaba un café caliente, fuerte y dulce. Hermione bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina, consciente de que Draco la seguía.

-Ve a la terraza. Yo prepararé el desayuno. Muy pronto el aroma del café impregnó el aire. Minutos más tarde Draco puso dos platos en la mesa. El sol prometía una mañana cálida. No había brisa y la vista desde la piscina hasta el puerto era tranquilizadora. Para su propia sorpresa, Hermione comió con apetito.

-¿Más café? -dijo Draco al tiempo que volvía a llenar ambas tazas. Ella se sentía en paz, tranquila después de las emociones del día anterior.

-Llamaré un taxi. La expresión de Draco permaneció inalterable, pero bajo la superficie se adivinaba algo peligroso.

-¿Dónde quieres ir? -preguntó en un tono demasiado suave.

-A mi apartamento. ¿A qué otra parte podría ir?

-No -dijo colocando la taza en el platillo.

-¿Qué significa esa negativa?

-Es una palabra muy simple y fácil de comprender. Ella lo miró atentamente.

-No quiero discutir contigo.

-Una elección muy sabia.

-Pero...

-¿Es que tiene que haber un pero? Era tiempo de respirar a fondo, pero como le dolían las costillas se contentó con una leve aspiración de aire.

-Gracias por... cuidarme. Fue muy amable de tu parte. Él se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿Has terminado?

-Sí. Por ahora.

-Me alivia escucharlo. Hermione se levantó y puso los platos en una bandeja, pero Draco se la quitó de las manos. Sin decir nada, ella se dirigió a la planta superior.

No le llevó mucho tiempo poner sus pertenencias en el neceser de viaje y más tarde empezó a arcar el número de una empresa de taxis. En ese mismo instante Draco entró en el dormitorio y cortó la comunicación.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -preguntó, indignada.

-Fácilmente.

-No tienes derecho.

-Escúchame. Ayer te diste de alta en contra de la opinión de los médicos. Tu hermano está de viaje y, a menos que me equivoque, no sabe nada de tu escapada del hospital. Vives sola –dijo con la mirada oscurecida por el enfado

-. ¿Quieres que continúe?

-No necesito un guardián.

-Lo quieras o no, tienes uno... por lo menos durante otras veinticuatro horas.

-No puedes obligarme a estar aquí.

-O te quedas aquí o vuelves a ingresar en el hospital. Tú verás.

-Eres un tirano.

-Me han llamado cosas peores.

-Necesito ir a darle de comer a mi gato -dijo al tiempo que alzaba una mano y de inmediato hizo una mueca de dolor

-. ¡Maldición!

-Yo iré a dar de comer a tu gato.

-Es una gata -replicó.

-Vaya. Él recogió las llaves, fue hacia la puerta y Hermione lo siguió. Cuando llegaron al edificio ella le dirigió una dura mirada.

-No hace falta que subas. Sin replicar, Draco la siguió hasta los ascensores. Un maullido los recibió cuando Hermione abrió la puerta. Luego el animal golpeteó la cabeza contra sus piernas en señal de bienvenida. «Muérdelo», pensó Hermione cuando Draco se inclinó a acariciar a la gata. Pero el animal la ignoró y maulló a modo de respuesta afectuosa. Hermione tardó apenas unos minutos en ponerle comida y agua fresca. Luego miró a Draco.

-De veras que me encuentro bien. Estoy segura de que tienes algún compromiso social esta noche y no quisiera que cancelaras tu... tu cita por mi culpa.

-¿Has terminado?

-No quiero estar contigo.

-¿Tienes miedo, Hermione? Deseó gritar que sí, pero no de él, sino de sí misma. «Porque todas las decisiones de alejarme de ti se desintegran cuando estás cerca. Y no puedo, no me dejaré destrozar por ti», pensó. «Demasiado tarde. Ya eres un naufragio emocional», dijo en su mente una voz silenciosa.

-Yo...

-¿De ti... o de mí? -inquirió Draco.

-De ambos. Él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ah, sinceridad. Si no necesitas hacer nada más aquí, nos vamos. Ella separó los labios para protestar, pero Draco apoyó un dedo en su boca.

-Sin discusiones, ¿quieres? Minutos después de haber regresado a casa de Draco, este se excusó diciendo que tenía que trabajar y entró en el estudio.

Hermione hizo unas cuantas llamadas y luego se entretuvo leyendo unas revistas. A la hora de la comida, tomaron pollo y una ensalada ligera. Más tarde, vio una película en el vídeo. Mientras Draco continuaba en el estudio, ella salió al bonito jardín con sus arriates de coloridos capullos en flor y árboles, como un Jacaranda florecido cuyos pétalos caídos formaban un tapiz sobre el césped. Hermione se acercó a la piscina y se sentó en una cómoda tumbona bajo una sombrilla. El agua rielaba bajo la luz del sol. Todo el entorno estaba rodeado de matices del azul. La piscina, el cielo.

Reinaba la paz en la magnífica vista circundante. La ciudad, con sus altos edificios de concreto y cristal, las nítidas líneas de la Casa de la Ópera,. Una magnífica casa situada en un hermoso lugar ¿Y el dueño de la mansión? Hermione cerró los ojos al recordar su poderosa imagen. Cuatro semanas antes era un hombre al que evitaba con cortesía. Y en ese momento no quería pensar en el presente. Demonios, ¿qué podía hacer?

Amar a alguien no siempre tenía un final feliz. Y ella no era el tipo de mujer al que le gustara cambiar de pareja constantemente. Al día siguiente regresaría a su apartamento y a su vida cotidiana. Cada vez que volviera a encontrarse con Draco en alguna reunión social lo saludaría amablemente y se alejaría. Como lo había hecho el año anterior. Pero, ¿cómo podría tratar sólo con cortesía al hombre con el que había compartido tanta intimidad? El hombre del que se había enamorado.

Tal vez debería tomarse unas vacaciones y hacer un viaje a alguna parte. Lugares nuevos, caras nuevas. Hermione debió de haberse dormido, porque de pronto despertó al sentir su nombre y un toque en el hombro.

-Te quedaste dormida -dijo Draco, sin añadir que había estado observándola durante una hora sin desear despertarla hasta que refrescó demasiado. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Podía sentir la fragancia de su perfume varonil. Por un instante deseó atraer su cabeza hacia su boca y besarlo. Sólo que eso conduciría a algo que dudaba poder manejar y luego poder alejarse. Los ojos de Draco se ensombrecieron como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Luego delineó la boca de la joven con un dedo.

-Hay carne con ensalada. Si quieres te vas a cambiar y luego cenamos, ¿qué te parece? Diez minutos después, se sentaba frente a él y saboreaba el exquisito filete.

-Sabes cocinar -dijo a modo de cumplido.

-¿Esa es una ventaja?

-Definitivamente sí para un hombre –afirmó ella.

-¿Por qué en esta era en que las mujeres se desenvuelve profesionalmente igual que los hombres?

-¿Los hombres piensan del mismo modo que las mujeres respecto a la casa como hogar, a los alimentos como nutrición?

-El hombre trabaja para proveer mientras que la misión de la mujer es nutrir, ¿no es así? ¿Eso quieres decir? ¿Una delimitación que define los sexos? -preguntó al tiempo que bebía un sorbo de vino.

-Creo que sólo hay igualdad en el lugar de trabajo -respondió ella con un matiz de humor-, Pero fuera del trabajo los hombres y las mujeres provienen de dos planetas diferentes.

-¿Destinados a no poder cohabitar?

-Sólo físicamente. El aspecto emocional es otra cosa.

-Viva la diferencia, ¿verdad?

Fue una cena tranquila y más tarde vieron una película en el vídeo. Cuando acabó, ella se levantó del sofá y le deseó buenas noches. No, no dormiría en la cama que habían compartido la noche anterior, decidió cuando subía la escalera.

Después de recoger su bolso y los artículos de aseo, entró en otra habitación. Tras hacer la cama, Hermione se acostó y estaba a punto de apagar la luz cuando Draco entró.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó ella.

-Creo que esa pregunta me corresponde hacerla a mí.

-No voy a dormir en tu cama. No quiero pagar con sexo tus labores de enfermero –Hermione se arrepintió de sus palabras en el momento en que se escaparon de sus labios.

-¿Te importaría volver a repetírmelo? -preguntó con una frialdad que a Hermione le produjo un escalofrío.

-Realmente no. Sin decir una palabra, Draco dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta con deliberada suavidad. Maldición ¿qué le pasaba? En el fondo de sí conocía la respuesta. Miedo. Fundamentalmente a perder algo que nunca había poseído... el amor de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione yacía en la habitación suavemente iluminada contemplando las paredes que la rodeaban, y tuvo que reconocer que la vida sin él no sería vida en absoluto. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se maldijo por permitirse liberar sus emociones. Más tarde cayó en un sueño muy inquieto y de pronto despertó bruscamente. Tras unos largos minutos fue al cuarto de baño. Allí llenó un vaso de agua y cuando se lo llevaba a los labios se le escapó de las manos y se hizo añicos en las baldosas. Hermione maldijo las estúpidas lágrimas que le empañaban los ojos mientras recogía los trozos de cristal más grandes.

Luego sacó pañuelos de papel de una caja y, sin dejar de llorar, empezó a reunir el resto de los trozos.

-¿Qué pasa? Hermione estaba tan ensimismada en la tarea que no sintió entrar a Draco.

-Se me cayó un vaso. Al verla tan frágil, él se quedó sin aliento..

-No te muevas. Volveré en un minuto -dijo.

Sólo tardó tres minutos en volver con un cepillo y un recogedor. Hermione se quedó mirándolo mientras barría rápidamente los cristales

- Utiliza otro cuarto de baño por si acaso ha quedado algún pequeño trozo en el suelo.

-Gracias. Siento que el ruido te haya despertado. ¿Tenía idea del atractivo que su aspecto ejercía sobre él con las piernas desnudas, la camiseta de algodón y el cabello desordenado? La verdad era que ninguna mujer lo había impactado tanto como ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien -respondió automáticamente. Draco se marchó con el recogedor y el cepillo.

Hermione pensó que debería meterse en la cama, apagar la luz e intentar dormir. Pero, en cambio, se sentó al borde del lecho con la cara entre las manos y dejó correr libremente las lágrimas con el deseo de calmar el dolor de su corazón.

Anhelaba aquello que tenía antes de que Draco Malfoy destruyera su equilibrio.

Maldición, ¿por qué el amor tenía que doler tanto? Hermione se pasó las manos por las mejillas, se alisó el pelo y entonces se percató de la alta figura de Draco en el marco de la puerta. Draco reconoció que si había algo que perturbaba a un hombre eran las lágrimas de una mujer. Y él había visto muchas. Algunas habían expresado sincero dolor y otras habían sido simple manipulación.

Pero ninguna lágrima le había afectado tanto como las de esa mujer que evidenciaban un profundo pesar. Sin decir una palabra, cruzó la habitación, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su dormitorio silenciando su protesta con una mano sobre la boca. Draco le quitó la camiseta y luego hizo lo propio con sus vaqueros.

-Este es el único lugar donde lo nuestro tiene sentido -dijo inclinándose hacia sus labios. Ella sintió su cálido aliento un segundo antes de que su boca se posesionara de la suya en un beso que le derritió los huesos. Ya en la cama, Draco recorrió suavemente con los labios la línea que le había dejado la punta del cuchillo del atracador. Con todo cuidado acarició cada contusión como si quisiera borrar con sus labios la brutalidad del delincuente.

Bajo sus caricias, el pulso de Hermione se aceleró y lo que sucedió a continuación fue un acto de amor tan increíblemente tierno que no pudo impedir el torrente de lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Cuando finalmente él penetró en su cuerpo, ella enlazó las piernas en torno a la cintura masculina urgiéndole cada vez más hasta que juntos alcanzaron el ritmo de dos amantes en perfecta armonía, un ritmo que los llevó a la cúspide del éxtasis


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

HERMIONE gradualmente se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la cama. Su cabeza se apoyaba en el pecho de Draco, una pierna masculina se enlazaba con la suya y él la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Draco sintió los latidos apresurados del corazón de Hermione, su respiración entrecortada y la besó en los cabellos aspirando su fresco aroma. Un hombre podría sentir un inmenso placer al despertar por las mañanas junto a una mujer cálida y complaciente entre sus brazos. Aunque no cualquier mujer sino... esa mujer.

-Estás despierta. Ella oyó su voz arrastrada y respondió perezosamente que sí. Él le recorrió la espalda con los dedos, acarició los firmes glúteos, luego la cadera y la cintura antes de avanzar hacia los pechos. Ella casi dejó escapar un gemido cuando él la puso de espaldas y su boca acarició un pecho y un tierno pezón. Segundos más tarde, la mano masculina se dirigió a la suave zona entre las piernas y empezó a explorarla. Ella dejó escapar un ahogado y ronco grito al sentir una intensa ola orgásmica que desató sus emociones.

Cuando Draco penetró en su cuerpo sintió como nunca se elevaban hacia las alturas y juntos alcanzaban el clímax en una tumultuosa fusión sensual. Después les llevó un tiempo calmarse y respirar acompasadamente. Permanecieron abrazados como sólo dos amantes satisfechos pueden hacerlo. Con los ojos cerrados, Hermione pensó que había sido una experiencia increíble mientras dejaba que su mente y su cuerpo se relajaran. Más tarde buscaría satisfacerlo sólo a él. Y así lo hizo, deleitándose en desafiar y vencer el control de Draco. «Disfruta», rogó silenciosamente. Porque en unas pocas horas más volvería a su apartamento y a una vida sin él.

Tarde, mucho más tarde se levantaron, compartieron la ducha, se vistieron y tomaron una combinación de desayuno y comida. El teléfono móvil de Draco empezó a sonar cuando tomaban el café.

-Tendré que atender esta llamada. Hermione levantó una mano indicándole en silencio que lo hiciera y luego lo vio cruzar la terraza. «Francés», se dijo al escuchar una o dos palabras de la conversación y se preguntó cuántos idiomas hablaría Draco. «Asuntos de negocios», decidió y dejó vagar la mirada sobre la piscina.

-Tengo que reunirme con dos colegas. Les han cancelado el vuelo programado y tendrán que tomar un avión más temprano -informó Draco al volver a la mesa-. Estaré de vuelta en una o dos horas.

-Bien. Tras terminar de tomar su café, le dio un beso breve pero intenso.

-Necesito hablar contigo -murmuró todavía con sus labios sobre los de Hermione. Ella no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra

-. Hermione... - alcanzó a decir y en ese momento volvió a sonar el teléfono-. Maldición –

exclamó mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo

-. De acuerdo -dijo a su interlocutor. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Delegar el asunto estaba fuera de toda posibilidad. Había sólo dos socios capaces de manejar las negociaciones en curso y ninguno de los dos se encontraba en la ciudad.

-Tengo que resolver este asunto en un par de horas.

-Vete -dijo ella con calma-. Seguro que ellos te están esperando. Él le dirigió una mirada penetrante, luego entró en la casa, recogió su cartera y las llaves y se dirigió al garaje. Minutos después Hermione recogió la mesa, lavó los platos y ordenó la

cocina.

Quedarse o marcharse.

Si se quedaba, tendría que tolerar una aventura. Mientras hubiera amor entre los dos podría vivir de ese modo, pero era algo insostenible cuando sólo uno de ellos sentía amor.

Ella no era el tipo de mujer que aceptaba aventuras efímeras. Tampoco se veía a sí misma enganchada a un hombre y aceptando sólo lo que él quisiera darle. «No puede ser», decidió tristemente mientras subía la escalera. No le llevó demasiado tiempo preparar su bolso y dejar una nota en una mesa del vestíbulo. Luego llamó un taxi.

La gata la saludó con un maullido indignado, agitando el rabo. Había mensajes en el contestador automático, pero ella organizó las prioridades. Primero dio de comer al animal, luego metió la ropa en la lavadora y más tarde tomó una bebida fría.

Entonces escuchó los mensajes.

Pansy. «Enlace la próxima semana en Roma. Querida, te necesito allí, para que me sostengas la mano».

Otro de Harry. «El martes vuelo a casa. Cenamos el miércoles, ¿de acuerdo?».

Otro de Astoria.

«Espero que estés disfrutando el romántico paseo, pero no durará». Hermione no supo si reír o llorar con el último mensaje. El paseo, como lo llamaba Astoria, había terminado.

Mantenerse ocupada le haría bien, así que sacó la ropa de la lavadora y la puso a secar. El contenido del refrigerador era patético. Con las llaves del coche en la mano, repasó la lista de la compra mientras bajaba al garaje. Leche, pan, fruta fresca y verduras para ensalada. Luego condujo hasta el supermercado más cercano.

En una cafetería no lejos de casa, tomó un café mientras leía una revista. Eran casi las cinco cuando condujo el coche hacia el aparcamiento subterráneo. Entonces vio un vehículo muy familiar estacionado en la zona de visitas. Y por si le quedaban dudas acerca del dueño, vio la alta figura de Draco apoyado indolentemente en el Aston Martín. Durante una fracción de segundo olvidó respirar, luego cruzó las verja de seguridad e introdujo la tarjeta con dedos temblorosos. Más tarde estacionó el vehículo en el garaje y antes de poder abrir la puerta del coche, esta se

abrió de golpe.

Hermione miró a Draco y de inmediato notó su dura expresión, como esculpida en piedra.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Creíste que no vendría? Con todo cuidado salió del vehículo y cerró la puerta con llave antes de volverse hacia él.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Lo sabes -replicó en un tono suave como la seda y ella tragó saliva-.

¿Por qué no te quedaste?

-No había ninguna razón para hacerlo. No nos debemos nada -se las ingenió para decir.

-Todas las obligaciones cumplidas, ¿verdad? -dijo Draco con peligrosa suavidad. Hermione creyó morir al responder afirmativamente.

-Sí.

-¿No hay ninguna emoción en juego? ¿Sólo buen sexo? Ella estaba a punto de hundirse.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? El grito que salió de su corazón sonó con furiosa desesperación.

-Te quiero en mi vida.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo, Draco? ¿Hasta que uno de nosotros decida terminar? Nada dura para siempre y la lujuria es una pobre compañera del amor. En ese momento un coche estacionó en el espacio junto a ellos. Ella reconoció al conductor, que era un vecino, y notó su mirada preocupada.

-¿Todo bien, Hermione? Draco apenas cambió de expresión.

-Sí -dijo ella con una forzada sonrisa tranquilizadora. El vecino echó una mirada dudosa a Draco y decidió alejarse.

-Subamos por esta escalera. Si Draco la tocaba estaría perdida. Una cosa conduciría a la otra. Era mejor terminar allí mismo.

-No. Draco apenas contuvo el deseo de sacudirla.

-Dime que lo que hemos compartido no significa nada para ti.

-Yo... Ella no podía hacerlo. Sus ojos se nublaron mientras luchaba por encontrar algo que decir y que no fuera una insensatez. Draco alargó un brazo hacia ella con menos tensión. Con una mano le tomó la nuca y luego la atrajo hacia sí con la otra, y entonces la besó suave e intensamente. Cuando alzó la cabeza ella sólo pudo mirarlo.

-Eres difícil -dijo con calma-. Ninguna mujer me ha enloquecido tanto como tú lo has hecho -añadió con una cálida sonrisa-. Me has mantenido a distancia durante un año rechazando amablemente mis invitaciones. Tenía que contentarme con unas breves conversaciones muy educadas cada vez que nos encontrábamos en alguna reunión social.

-Sí. Hermione recordaba todas y cada una de esas ocasiones, sus nervios en estado de alerta cada vez que veía su figura; un reconocimiento en un nivel emocional muy profundo que temía explorar, porque si penetraba en su espacio no podría salir de allí.

-Cásate conmigo. Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato,

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Cásate conmigo -repitió Draco. Ella sólo pudo mirarlo, sumida en un silencio conmocionado-. ¿De verdad quieres que nuestros hijos sepan que su padre propuso matrimonio a su madre en un garaje subterráneo? –preguntó suavemente. Era una broma pesada.

-No hablas en serio.

-Hablo muy en serio

-Draco.

-Quiero compartir el resto de tu vida -dijo suavemente-, Quiero ser el padre de tus hijos y verlos crecer junto a ti. No había duda de que hablaba con toda seriedad. La verdad estaba allí, en la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros, en la sincera calidez de su voz, en el toque de su mano. Desde el interior la alegría ascendió en espiral y cantó con dulce y gloriosa sensualidad en las venas de Hermione. Draco esbozó una sonrisa cuando su mirada recorrió las paredes del garaje, que parecían una caverna de cemento.

-Había planeado un entorno bastante diferente a este. Los labios de Hermione se entreabrieron en una suave y trémula sonrisa.

-No necesito música suave, luces suaves, excelente comida ni vino. Draco recorrió con los dedos el mentón y le alzó la barbilla para acariciar con el pulgar el labio inferior.

-¿Sólo necesitas las palabras, cariño? Ella sintió como si se balanceara al borde de algo maravilloso.

-Sólo si las dices en serio.

-Tú eres para mí el amor que pensé que nunca encontraría -declaró con suavidad-. Te quiero, te necesito. A ti -dijo enfatizando la última palabra-. Para el resto de mi vida. Por el momento ella no parecía capaz de articular una palabra. Estaba abrumada. Él la abrumaba. Con un gesto instintivo presionó la boca en la palma de la mano masculina.

-No quería gustarte -dijo con voz temblorosa-. Y especialmente no quería enamorarme de ti.

Había luchado denodadamente contra él, odiándolo por obligarla a reconocer que sus almas eran dos partes de un todo.

-¿A causa de mi presunto pasado peligroso? -preguntó, divertido.

-Tu pasado modeló y forjó al hombre que has llegado a ser. Le confirió tenacidad, fuerza de voluntad e integridad de la que carecían muchos hombres iguales a él. Draco la besó con tanta intensidad y ternura que ella sintió que se derretía en sus brazos. Minutos más tarde, la llevó de la mano hacia el ascensor.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -dijo con una sonrisa apasionada oculta bajo una capa de buen humor-. ¿Tu casa o la mía?

-¿Me estás permitiendo tomar la decisión? Él se detuvo para volver a besarla intensamente.

-Tienes una boca descarada.

-¿Eso es un cumplido? Segundos después se abrió la puerta del ascensor.

-¿Al vestíbulo o a tu apartamento?

-La gata.

-Así que no vamos al vestíbulo. El ascensor empezó a subir al piso de Hermione.

-Necesito ropa -continuó ella.

-La gata se acostumbrará.

-¿A qué?

-A su nuevo hogar. Ella lo miró y sintió que se derretía.

-Te quiero.

-¿Quiéreme, quiere a mi gato? —interrogó él en tono jocoso.

-Ella está conmigo -dijo al tiempo que el ascensor se detenía en su planta. Draco le sacó las llaves de la mano, entraron en el apartamento y él cerro la puerta.

-¿Debo interpretarlo como un sí? Hermione lo miró con serenidad. El amor estaba allí, para ella, sólo para ella. Dudó si alguien había visto a Draco tan vulnerable como en ese momento y eso la conmovió más que todo lo que él hubiera podido decir.

-Sí -dijo sencillamente. Draco necesitaba demostrarle cuánto significaba ella para él... y lo hizo tan concienzudamente que el día dio paso a la noche. Era medianoche

cuando fueron al refrigerador. Luego se prepararon una tortilla, tostadas y café.

-¡La compra! –Hermione exclamó de pronto en tono desesperado mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro-. La dejé en el coche –añadió mientras pensaba en la leche estropeada, y en los otros comestibles.

-¿Tienes algún plan específico para las próximas semanas? –preguntó Draco distraídamente.

Hermione estaba adorable, con los ojos chispeantes, la piel cálida y la melena en desorden. Draco estiró una mano y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Alguna razón en particular? La sonrisa de Draco expresaba una divertida indulgencia.

-Una boda. La nuestra -dijo. Llegaría el día en que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera la sorprendería... pero todavía faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera

- Algo privado, por deferencia a tu padre. Sólo la familia y algunos amigos íntimos. Si deseas una ceremonia tradicional, podemos repetir los votos dentro de unos meses.

-¿Semanas? –Hermione reiteró en un tono de divertido asombro-. Este fin de semana debo ir a Roma a la boda de Pansy.

-Perfecto. Vamos juntos, pasamos unos días en la ciudad...

Ella alzó una mano.

-Vas demasiado rápido.

-Y regresamos a tiempo para ocupamos de los trámites matrimoniales - concluyó.

-¿La luna de miel antes de la boda? –intentó decirlo a modo de broma, pero no le resultó del todo.

-¿Alguna objeción?

¿Cómo podía hacerlo cuando todo lo que quería era estar con él?

-Me dejas sin aliento -admitió pensando en la organización de una boda y en los planes de viaje para Roma. Y también estaba su trabajo.

Draco observó su lucha emocional e intentó calmarla.

-Todo se limita a una serie de llamadas telefónicas. Déjamelo a mí.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Pues este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, se dieron cuenta que publique 06 capitulo seguidos? Es para compensar mi desaparición por falta de Internet, no crean que solo lloraba por no tener Internet, aproveche y la termine de adaptar para subirla toda de una vez, porque para que esperar si ya esta ahí!

Agradezco todos los mensajes y a todos los que siguen la historia, dejen un mensaje para saber que tal, que aunque ya termine con la historia igual me gusta saber su opinión para futuros trabajos.

Bueno no los hago esperar màs, disfruten y gracias por su apoyo

.

.

.

Capítulo 11

Roma estaba mágica. La boda de Pansy con su conde italiano fue un acontecimiento con mucho glamour, amor y alegría.

Y la semana que le siguió fue un tiempo especial ya que Draco paseó a Hermione por las galerías de arte, las joyerías exclusivas y pasaron momentos muy relajados en las trattorias de moda. Por las noches iban al teatro o a cenar a algún restaurante. Y hacían el amor con una pasión intensamente primitiva.

Regresaron a Londres tres días antes de su propia boda. Días que se mezclaron unos con otros mientras Hermione corría a la modista, a la floristería, veía a Harry y organizaba lo último que tenía que llevar de su apartamento a la casa de Draco.

El domingo amaneció claro y luminoso, y en unas horas las numerosas personas encargadas de ultimar los detalles finales cumplieron su cometido a la perfección.

Los jardineros dieron los últimos toques a su trabajo en los jardines y las floristas hicieron hermosos arreglos florales con orquídeas blancas en el cenador. El altar quedó dispuesto para oficiar la ceremonia y los proveedores de la comida se afanaron en la cocina. Harry llegó antes que los invitados y Hermione permitió que le diera un cuidadoso abrazo antes de aparecer por el pasillo alfombrado en rojo que conducía al cenador.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Un poco.

-Tranquilízate -dijo el hermano y ella le dirigió una temblorosa sonrisa cuando empezó a sonar la música. Draco la esperaba de pie en el altar y el corazón de Hermione dio un pequeño salto cuando se volvió a mirarla mientras avanzaba hacia él.

Todo se oscureció y ella vio sólo al hombre.

Alto, rubio y atractivo, resplandeciente en su soberbio traje de confección. Pero era su expresión lo que la dejó extasiada. Una expresión cálida, cariñosa y evidentemente apasionada. Ella sabía que todo eso se lo daría durante el resto de su vida. En un gesto sin precedente él fue hacia ella, tomó su mano, se la llevó a los labios y luego avanzaron juntos hacia el cenador. Fue una sencilla ceremonia con una mezcla de votos convencionales y personales. De mutuo acuerdo habían decidido elegir cada uno el anillo de bodas del otro.

El diseño de joyas era su profesión, así que Hermione eligió una alianza de oro blanco y brillantes. Era masculina, diferente y uno de sus diseños personales. El anillo que Draco puso en el dedo de la novia era la copia femenina del suyo.

-Por lo que ya hemos compartido, por lo que tenemos ahora -dijo Draco tiernamente al tiempo que añadía un magnífico solitario a la alianza de diamantes que representaba la eternidad-. El futuro. Ella deseó reír y llorar a la vez e hizo ambas cosas, una después de la otra, y al sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos en un beso que contenía una honda promesa sensual, todo lo que pudo hacer fue contener sus lágrimas.

Fue más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando se quedaron solos que ella se tomó el tiempo de darle las gracias. En lugar de reservar una suite en un hotel, decidieron quedarse en casa. De alguna manera parecía apropiado pasar la noche de bodas en la cama donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

-Bienvenida -murmuró Draco cuando ella, alzando los brazos, atrajo su cabeza hacia la suya.

-Te quiero -dijo con la voz enronquecida por la emoción-. Y siempre lo haré. Él rozó su frente con los labios y luego descendió hasta la boca femenina.

-Eres mi amante, mi mujer, mi vida.

-Gracias, mi amor -respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa. De pronto, entre risas Draco dijo algo que ella no entendió. -Repite lo que has dicho.

-Mejor te lo enseñaré -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Y lo hizo.

Más tarde, al borde del sueño. Draco la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la mantuvo abrazada... consciente de que no bastaría con una vida.

FIN


End file.
